


You Gotta Be Kidding Me: Here We Go Again

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: YGBKM: Here We Go Again [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: I took my old series "You Gotta Be Kidding Me" and decided to rewrite it. It had some great ideas, but I was a novice writer and wanted to finish it quickly. Now, I can take my time and make it even better.Y/N York was once Y/N Winchester. She decided to leave the hunting world and has lived a rather happy life. Getting her PhD, getting her dream job, and starting a relationship with Dr. Spencer Reid, who is an FBI agent. However, when Spencer's coworkers look into her past, maybe it's time for her to tell Spencer about the supernatural. Will the man of science and logic be able to believe her?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/Winchester!Reader
Series: YGBKM: Here We Go Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767880
Comments: 92
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

You hated it when Sam and John fought. Why couldn’t they just realize that they were so much alike already? Part of you wanted to hate them for it, but you knew you never could. Sam was like a brother to you, and John... Well, John had taken you in when no one else would. That didn’t stop you from cowering in the corner in response to his enraged voice. Most parents would be thrilled that their child got into Stanford. 

You heard a knock on the door. You didn’t bother to respond, because Dean let himself in almost immediately. He didn’t have to ask what was wrong. The angry shouts flooding the room through the open door. Dean shut the door behind him and pulled you into his arms. You couldn’t help but relax a little. Dean had a comforting presence like no one else. It was him you turned to when you were a kid and had nightmares about your own parents’ deaths. 

“They’ll tire themselves out soon enough.” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to your hair, “Everything will be alright, princess.” 

Usually that nickname would make you laugh or roll your eyes, but not even that couldn’t warm the icy dread that gripped your heart. 

“He won’t ever let me leave,” you exhaled shakily, “He’ll kill me first.”

Dean just hugged you tighter. He knew that Sam wasn’t the only person who wanted to have a normal life. You never asked to become a Winchester. You just had the misfortune of John being the only Hunter nearby when your folks got killed. As much as Dean hated to admit it, he wanted you to have the normal life you craved.

“You will.” he whispered soothingly, “Just not yet. But soon.”

“Soon” turned into years. 

You buried your brothers. Multiple times. 

You had been to Hell and back. Literally and metaphorically. 

You looked an angel of the Lord in the eye and told him to fuck off. He was a close friend. 

It was your 28th birthday when you realized you had to go. The past decade had been filled with far too many tragedies. As your brothers and Castiel surprised you with cake in the bunker, you surprised them with a packed duffle bag. 

It broke their hearts, but they drove you to the bus station. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Sam asked you once again. 

“I called Charlie and she hooked me up.” you smiled despite your nervousness, “I even found a job. Guess that online degree wasn’t completely worthless.” 

Sam and Dean laughed at the joke. 

“Remember, just because you’re leaving this world doesn’t mean it’s leaving you.” Dean reminded you before pulling you into a hug, “Stay safe.” 

Castiel nodded at you, “If you need anything-” 

“I know.” you hugged him before he could reject the offer. 

They waved you off as you got onto the bus. It was hard to not treat this as a goodbye. The hunter lifestyle had taught you all that everytime you see someone, it could be the last time you see them. However, you refused to believe that. You knew you would see your brothers again. No matter what. 

As you settled into your assigned seat, you pulled out the packet Charlie had sent to you. Birth certificate, passport, and even a driver’s license. 

“Y/N York.” you smiled sadly. Even though you weren’t born a Winchester, you knew you would miss that name.

~*~*~*~*~

Teaching high school Latin had never been your dream job. However, not many places were hiring for a degree in Folklore and Mythology. And hey, you had a pretty intimate knowledge of the language. You made friends, you dated, and you finally got a taste of that normal life you so craved. Soon, however, you got bored. You had enjoyed taking classes in getting your degree. So why not go to grad school? 

Thus, you ended up studying at Georgetown for your PhD. It took a lot of hard work and saving money, but you made it. A degree in Anthropology probably wasn’t the smartest financial decisions you’d ever made, but Dean was right. Just because you left the supernatural world, didn’t mean it left you. 

Somehow, word got around that you were even more of a lore expert than before. Occasionally hunters would call your old phone. The one you kept locked in a box in your closet. The one that was only supposed to be used for emergencies. Yet, you could never turn down a fellow hunter in need. 

You were shocked to find that your favorite class was a Linguistics course. At first you had dreaded the elective, but Dr. Alex Blake was a fantastic teacher. You developed such a good relationship with her, that she became an unofficial mentor for your dissertation. You hugged her at your hooding ceremony, a few years later. 

Sam, Dean, and Castiel had even been able to attend. Afterwards, you toasted the accomplishment at a dive bar with some cheap beer. 

“So, you’re basically Indiana Jones now.” Dean grinned as he patted your shoulder. 

You rolled your eyes as you sipped your beer, “Almost, but not quite.” 

Sam smiled at you, “So Doctor, what next?” 

“Ready to get back into hunting?” Dean asked. 

You hesitated for a moment before answering. You had never talked with your brothers about how long you planned to stay away. Sure, they seemed incapable of leaving the life for more than a year at a time, but you could never hunt again and feel nothing. 

“Actually, I’ve been offered a job at the Smithsonian.” you looked at the table, “It’s nothing major, just a research job.” 

You prepared yourself for the anger. The swears and the screaming. But it never came. You looked up and saw no anger. Only pride.  
“That’s amazing.” Sam ruffled your hair, like he did when you were children.

“You’re basically Indiana Jones. Nerd.” Dean grinned.

You allowed yourself a small smile, relief flooding your veins. 

“But, Indiana Jones was an archeologist. Y/N is an anthropologist.” Cas looked confused. His sudden knowledge about pop culture was a tad unnerving, but stranger things had happened. 

Dean sighed heavily, preparing himself for this argument. You looked at Sam, enjoying the normalcy of the moment. You didn’t miss hunting, but you sure as hell missed your brothers. 

~*~*~*~*~

Months later, you checked the mail as you walked to your apartment. You were surprised to see a letter from the FBI headquarters at Quantico. Panic gripped your heart, thoughts of Sam and Dean on the Most Wanted list flashed through your brain. You set the rest of the mail down on the counter. Your cat murped unhappily at his empty food dish. 

“One sec, Gabe.” you replied. 

You opened the envelope and found that you were listed as the plus one for an FBI gala. The plus one of Dr. Alex Blake. That was surprising. You hadn’t talked to her since you graduated. You knew that she had worked for the FBI, but she had left that job and started teaching long before you met her. Being a reasonable person you called her, at eleven o’clock at night. 

“Right. I meant to call you, but I’ve been busy getting ready for the new semester.” Alex answered before you could even say “hello”. 

“So you did mean to invite me?” you replied, “Why?” 

“It’s a night of fun, my husband can’t go, and I figured you deserve it.” 

“Why do I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me?” you asked, because her tone was just a touch mischievous. Gabe voiced his displeasure at not being fed nor being the center of attention. 

“Perhaps at some point in the evening I’ll introduce you to an old colleague of mine that I think you would get along with.” her voice remained casual. 

“I see.” you nodded as you reached for the cat food, “And is this colleague aware of your designs?”

“Absolutely not.” you could hear the grin in her voice. 

You filled the food dish and you shrugged. 

“What the hell? Sure.”

~*~*~*~*~

You sipped on some champagne by the bar, and you help but feel like you’d been lied to. Alex said this would be fun, but so far it had been speeches and crappy fancy food. All you could do now was hope that the guy she was trying to set you up with was at least kind of interesting. Speaking of Alex, where was she? 

“Funny, I don’t recognize you.” a blonde woman smiled, “I’m Jennifer Jareau, but my friends call me JJ.”

“Y/N York.” you smiled back and shook her hand. 

“So, what department are you with?” she asked, plucking a glass of champagne from the bar.

“Anthropology?” you answered, feeling like an outsider. 

JJ raised an eyebrow and you felt pressured to confess.

“Alex Blake invited me.” you looked down, feeling ridiculous, “She wants to set me up with someone she knows.” 

A knowing smirk crossed JJ’s lips, “My money’s on Reid.” 

Before you could look up and ask her what she meant, she had left. 

“Ah, Y/N!.” Alex’s familiar voice cut across the room, “I have someone I want to introduce you to.”

You looked in her direction and laid your eyes on the man next to her. His eyes widened as he looked at you. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks at his gaze.

“Dr. Y/N York, meet Dr. Spencer Reid.” she gestured to you both. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Reid.” you greeted him.

“Likewise, Dr. York.” he smiled awkwardly.

“Y/N, please.” you set the champagne glass down. 

“Spencer.” his smile widened, “Would you like to dance?”   
You nodded and took his extended hand. Alex grinned at you before leaving to mingle. 

Spencer led you over to the modest dance floor set up for the occasion. 

“Blink twice if Alex is holding you here against your will.” he murmured below his breath. 

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, “No, nothing like that.” 

“Good,” Spencer grinned, “Surely there are better things to do on a Saturday night than be dragged to a gala and have an old professor try to set you up.” 

Your mouth opened in shock, “She said you wouldn’t know about that.” 

Spencer rolled his eyes, “We met at the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Any profiler could see through that.” 

“So, you’re a profiler. That sounds like a fun quality in a romantic partner.” sarcasm laced your voice. 

“The best.” Spencer teased, “I’ll know whenever you lie to me. Christmas will be hell.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” you chuckled, falling into an easy rhythm with him, “What would you rather be doing right now?” 

Spencer thought for a moment, “That depends. Are you currently attracted to me?” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” you tilted your head. 

“I wanted to know the answer, before I ruined it by telling you I would rather be at home watching Star Trek reruns.” he answered sheepishly. 

“That made you even more attractive in my eyes.” 

“In that case, maybe I can take you out to coffee sometime?” he asked. 

“I’m free tomorrow.” you grinned. 

The rest of the night passes very pleasantly. Spencer was a little awkward, but very charming. Also, you seemed to have a lot in common. Maybe Alex did a good job introducing you. There was just one little problem. 

If your brothers found out that you had a date with an FBI agent, there would be hell to pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer had to admit, that if he met you a few years ago, he never would have gotten up the courage to ask you out. However he grew a lot in the last few years. He had to, his job demanded it. Of course, the buzz from champagne definitely helped in that endeavour.

You were not what he was expecting when Alex told you about him. Of course you were intelligent, but you were also fun and passionate. On your third date, you had made him sit through your powerpoint presentation defending the X-Men movies and how they helped pave the way for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He hadn’t dated much, but he never knew it could be this fun.

The best part of it, you were very understanding of his work schedule. You never minded when he had to cancel dates due to cases, or scheduling last minute dates when he finally got home. When he commented on this you shrugged.

“You’ve got an important job to do. Saving people. Hunting killers. I know we’ll spend time together when you get back.”

Incredible. If he believed in a higher being, he would assume that you were made for him and him for you. Alas, he tried to reign this fanciful thinking, lest limerence control his brain.

Spencer discretely glanced at his watch. Or at least he thought he was being discreet.

“Alright. That’s the third time in five minutes.” Agent Derek Morgan set down a file, “Another date with that mystery girl of yours?”

“She has a name.” JJ grinned teasingly, “Dr. Y/N York.”

Garcia grinned as she heard that, “A doctor? Is she a genius like you?”

Spencer rolled his eyes, “We haven’t been dating that long. I don’t want to jinx anything.”

“Jinx it? I highly doubt telling us anything about her would qualify as jinxing it.” Morgan replied.

Spencer sighed as he closed the file before him. So much for being productive for the last few minutes of work. He leaned back in his chair.

“Blake introduced us at that gala a few weeks ago.” Spencer began, “We’ve been dating since then.”

“Is it getting serious?” Garcia raised her perfectly maintained eyebrow.

Spencer paused for a moment before answering truthfully, “It’s too soon to tell, but I hope so.”

Spencer looked at his watch, “Speaking of which, I’ve got to go.”

He stood and began to tidy his desk for the weekend. Once he was satisfied, he picked up his bag and started to leave.

“Wait. I want to know more about Spencer’s girlfriend.” Garcia whined.

Spencer turned to face the group, holding onto the stap of his bag.

“I know this will be a near impossible thing to ask of you guys, but please respect my privacy. I’ll tell you guys more about her when I’m ready. Okay?”

“Okay.” Morgan nodded, “Have fun and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Spencer only waved before stepping into the elevator. Once the doors shut behind him, Morgan turned to Garcia.

“Say, we should probably go check on that issue in your office.” Morgan winked at Garcia.

“Oh yes. Right away.” Garcia grinned and started to walk away.

JJ sighed, “He just said he wanted us to respect his privacy.”

“He should have known better.” Morgan smiled.

“Just a quick background check. No excess probing.” Garcia held up two fingers, “Scout’s honor.”

JJ wanted to argue, but realized the futility of it rather quickly, “Fine. But be quick.”

Morgan and Garcia quickly ran into her office before JJ could retract her permission.

~*~*~*~*~

“Happy birthday!” you sang into the phone.

“Thanks, princess.” Dean chuckled.

You couldn’t help but smile, “How are you? Are you having a good birthday?”

“Sammy and I got a case. But he did get me some apple pie for breakfast.”

“At least there’s that.” your smile fell, “I wish I could be there.”  
“No you don’t.” Dean teased, “You’re living the nerd life. Speaking of, how is it?”

“Working on a new exhibit. Gabe got fixed-”

“I still can’t believe you named a cat after him.”

“In my defense, he meows loudly when he isn’t the center of attention and he tries to drink all my wine.”

“Fair enough.” you could almost hear him shrugging, “Anything else going on?”

You hesitated for a moment. It had only been a few weeks. It wouldn’t be strange to not tell your brothers about your relationship right away.

“I can hear you thinking. That means you’re hiding something good. Or someone.” Dean chuckled.

You sighed, “Someone.”

“What’s their name?” asked in a sing-song voice.

“Dr. Spencer Reid.” you glanced at the clock, “Shit he’s supposed to be coming over.”

“Hell, that’s great. I’ll grab Sammy and you can introduce us on the Skype.” he popped the “p”.

“You’re kidding, right?” you deadpanned.

“We’ll even bring in Cass, and he can put the fear of God into him. It’ll be loads of fun.” he continued.

Your doorbell rang and you called over your shoulder, “It’s open!”

“You leave your door unlocked?” Dean tsked, ”Y/N, what did we teach you?”

The door opened and closed, with footsteps coming closer.

“Dean, I have to go. Happy birthday.” you waved and Spencer when he made his way into your living room, “No you cannot say hi to him. Goodbye!”

You hung up and turned to Spencer, who looked amused.

“Who was that?” he grinned.

“My stupid brother, Dean.” you set down your phone, “Today’s his birthday.”

Spencer paused, “ I didn’t know you had a brother.” He didn’t know much about your family now that he thought about it.

“Two. Sam and Dean.” you smiled fondly. Spencer figures that you missed them.

“Really? We can cancel if you want to talk to them.” Spencer offered.

“No, they’re on a case right now.” you turned to Spencer and pulled him into a hug, “Besides, I missed you.”

He leaned in and gave you a quick kiss, “I missed you too.”

You grinned and pulled away, “I ordered Indian food. It should be here soon.”

“Perfect.”

You both sat on the couch, enjoying each other's presence.

“I’m sorry we had to cancel our last date.” he began, but you waved it off.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” you kissed him again.

“Your brothers?” he asked, “You mentioned they were on a case. Are they law enforcement?”

“Not exactly.” you replied evenly, “More like private investigators. The family business and all.”

“So, they wouldn’t like me very much.” Spencer grimaced.

“They don’t really care for authority.” you explained, “And they’ve never liked anyone I dated. So, you’re at a double disadvantage.”

Spencer chuckled at that, “I grew up in Las Vegas. I know how to play the odds.”

“Tell me about Las Vegas.” you changed the subject, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

He didn’t, thankfully. He started to tell you about his childhood with his mother. You got the sense that he really loved her. The thought made you smile, with a twinge of sadness.

Your food arrived and you both sat on your couch, enjoying each other's company. The conversation turned more casual, talking about books you’ve read or the work you’ve done. However, you were careful not to ask about his latest case. You knew he would talk about it if he wanted to. After your meal came to an end, Spencer started to pack up his bag.

“Any chance you want to stay the night?” you asked, a smile on your face.

Spencer seemed to war with himself before shaking his head, “I have to go in early tomorrow to finish up some paperwork.”

You kissed him on the cheek, “I understand. Some other time.”

Spencer relaxed some, “How about tomorrow? You have it off, right?”

You nodded, “Sounds good. I’ll make lunch.”

“You cook?” Spencer raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll order takeout.” you amended.

Spencer chuckled and pulled you in for a chaste kiss, “Tomorrow, my dear.”

“Tomorrow.” you agreed.

You walked him out of your apartment and kissed him one last time before he turned and left down the hallway. You closed the door with a goofy grin on your face. Okay, maybe you really really liked him.

~*~*~*~*~

Dean tossed his phone aside with a chuckle, just as Sam walked into the motel room, carrying food.

“What’s up?” he asked, setting the bags of food on the table.

“Y/N called to wish me a happy birthday.” Dean grinned.

“How is she?” Sam handed Dean his burger.

“She’s dating someone.” Dean chuckled.

Sam raised an eyebrow, “Is it serious?”

Dean shook his head, “Nah. He doesn’t sound like her type.”

“Her type?” Sam repeated.

“Hunters. Someone who can look out for her. Have her back.” Dean explained.

Sam shook his head, “She has no interest in hunting anymore. Why would she keep dating hunters?”

“She’ll be back. She’ll get bored of the normal life, and it’ll be the three of us together again.” Dean bit into his burger.

Sam sighed, “You don’t know that. She seems happy.”

Dean shook his head, “Mark my words. Y/N will get bored of this Dr. Spencer Reid, and eventually she’ll come back to hunting.”

Sam glanced at Dean before turning to his own food, “Whatever you say.”

They continued eating in silence for a moment. Until Sam perked up.

“Wait, Dr. Spencer Reid? Why does that sound familiar?”

Dean shrugged, “He’s probably some nerd in a lab. Who’s never seen action before.”

“Be nice.” Sam chided. Dean rolled his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Garcia and Morgan sat in front of her computer, scanning through the background check they pulled up.

“It all looks normal.” Morgan sighed.

“Too normal.” Garcia murmured.

“What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours?” he asked, glancing at the computer genius.

“It’s probably nothing.” Garcia shook her head, “But this feels...hollow. Usually when I look people up, there’s some secret. She has a perfect record.”

“Baby girl, we are usually looking for criminals.” Morgan explained.

“She doesn’t even have a parking ticket!” Garcia exclaimed, “There’s clean, and then there is too clean.”  
Morgan chuckled, “I know what’s happening. You’re worried about Reid.”

“What?”

“You’re worried about him getting his heart broken.” he began, “So you’re looking for a problem.”

Garcia deflated, “Maybe you’re right.”

Morgan patted her shoulder, “Come on. Let’s go before the kid gets back and gets upset with us.”

Garcia scanned the page one last time, then closed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! With finals week I pushed back this deadline by a week. Now that I am done with school and still don't have a job, I will hopefully be able to post weekly instead of biweekly.

Spencer whistled as he walked into his desk. He actually whistled. His coworkers took notice of this behavior quite quickly. 

“Someone had a good night.” Rossi grinned in amusement. 

Spencer ignored him and set his bag down on the desk. Morgan leaned back in his chair. 

“So, can you at least tell us about your date, or is that classified too?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“I never said it was classified.” Spencer answered. 

“Come on! Tell us anything. I’m dying for information.” Garcia playfully begged.

Spencer sat down and thought for a moment, “We had dinner, talked for a bit, then I went home.” 

“That doesn’t sound like much of a date.” Morgan eyed him suspiciously. 

Spencer shrugged, “It was late and I just got back from a case. We’re meeting up when I finish this paperwork...If I finish this paperwork.” 

He hoped his friends would get the hint, but even profilers could be oblivious when it suited them. 

“So, she’s okay with your job? You said you had to cancel a date when we left for our last case.” Morgan asked. 

Spencer nodded, “She says she gets it. Her brothers are private investigators. Apparently they always disappear when they have a new job.” 

“Her brothers?” Garcia asked. 

“She has two. It’s funny, I never would have guessed she was the youngest child.” Spencer smiled. 

Garcia took a step back, “I have to go check on something.” 

She hightailed it back to her office, not pausing for a response. Morgan shook his head at her before turning his attention back to his other friend. 

“I’ll do your paperwork for you-” he started. 

“Really? Thank you so much!” Spencer beamed. 

“-If you tell me something about your girl.” he grinned. 

Spencer thought for a moment. However, he quickly realized that there was still a lot about her that he didn’t know. Sure, the relationship was still pretty new, but outside of work and interests he didn’t know much. He wasn’t even sure where she grew up. Despite all that there was one thing he was fairly certain of. 

“She could be the one.” he admitted quietly. 

“Really?” Morgan asked, not expecting that answer. 

“It’s not rational, as we’ve only been dating a short time, but I could see myself marrying her.” 

Morgan sighed, “Alright. That’s worth some paperwork.” He held out his hand. 

Spencer handed him the small stack before closing up his bag, “I appreciate it.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Have fun you crazy kid.” Morgan smiled before setting to work. 

Spencer gave a quick wave before pulling out his phone. Hopefully Y/N would be happy with the idea of starting their date sooner than they originally planned. 

Morgan looked down at the stack of papers on his desk. After a few moments, he heard the clacking of high heels. 

“Did Spencer leave?” Garcia asked. 

“Off to see his girlfriend. After leaving me all his paperwork.” Morgan quipped. 

“We need to talk.” Garcia cut through their usual banter. The seriousness in her tone caused him to pause and look at her. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Long time no see.” you grinned as you opened the door for Spencer. He grinned and pulled you in for a chaste kiss. 

“Are you ready for the movie I picked?” he asked, keeping his arms around you. 

“I did say it was your turn to pick. Just don’t make me regret it.” you leaned into him. 

“I promise,” he pecked your lips, “it’s very interesting.” 

“I can’t wait.” 

~*~*~*~

I hadn’t even been forty minutes, and you were over this movie. Who the hell thought that a documentary of the great Berlandier Ash was good date material? You looked up at Spencer and saw how enraptured he was with this technical documentary. Oh right. This nerd would. 

You turned back to the screen. You really tried to pay attention. You honestly did. But even the narrator sounded bored. His voice droned on and on. It was nothing like Spencer’s voice when he told you about something. His voice carried a lot of passion. 

You leaned in and innocently kissed his cheek. 

Spencer did not respond. His attention was captured by the documentary. 

You placed three quick kisses along his jaw. 

“Y/N…” he trailed off, his voice hinted at a warning. 

You smiled up at him innocently, “Aren’t you enjoying the movie?” You nipped at his earlobe. 

“You could say that.” he pulled away gently, “But it’s about to get to the part about the germination process.”

“Fascinating.” you replied dryly, before leaning in again. Your lips barely brushed against the sensitive skin of his neck. You could feel the slight shiver instead of seeing it. 

Spencer could curse at you finding his weak spot, but could also sing your praises. He was about to remind you of the movie that he would have to return to Redbox, until he felt your teeth delicately scrape across his neck. That was the last straw. 

You couldn’t help but giggle when he grabbed your hips and pulled you into his lap. You grinned as he pulled you into a breathless kiss.

“You alright there?” you smirked down at him. 

“You know,” he whispered against your lips, “I was looking forward to this movie.”

“Please.” you gave him a quick kiss, “You probably planned for this.” 

He grinned back, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”   
You leaned back down and kissed his neck again. Spencer tilted his head back to give you better access. When you nipped the skin, his hands squeezed your hips. 

“It’s not fair.” he sighed.

You pulled away to look down at him, “What isn’t?” 

He skimmed a hand along your body, bringing it up to cup your neck. He stroked along the column of your throat with his thumb. You leaned into his touch.

“I hardly know you.” he whispered, “Yet you make me feel this way.” 

A flush came to your cheeks as you challenged him, “Well, get to know me then.” 

Spencer looked up at your face, gauging your reaction. He saw the flush of your skin and noticed the dilation of your pupils. He was surprised, among other things.

He imitated what you have done earlier, kissing along your jaw, then making his way down your throat. He would pause to assess your reactions, memorizing the spots that made you sigh or gasp. As he kissed down your neck, he alternated his technique. Biting, kissing, sucking. 

You could feel his smile against your skin as you moaned. 

“I think it will be a pleasure getting to know you, Y/N.” his breath fanned across your skin, making you shiver. He glanced down at the neckline of your shirt, before turning his gaze back up to you. Slowly, he pulled the neckline aside to reveal more of your collarbone. He gave you plenty of time to stop him if you wanted to. You didn’t, of course. 

His lips brushed against the newly revealed skin. You sighed happily. The sigh turned into a sharp intake of breath when he gently nipped at the skin. Spencer’s fingers played with the hem of your shirt, feeling strangely confident. 

Confident or not, he still looked up to you for permission. Spencer deeply believed that consent was a necessary part of any relationship. Especially when this was a new step for the both of you. He caught the flash of hesitation on your face. However, before he could pull away you began to explain. 

“This is embarrassing,” you murmured quietly, “But I have a tattoo.” 

Spencer’s curiosity was piqued, “It can’t be that bad.” 

“Just...don’t freak out.”

You took off your shirt before he could ask what you meant. Spencer’s gaze immediately lowered. His eyes were drawn to the pentagram surrounded in flames right over your heart. He brought up a hand to trace the ink. 

“I can see the concern.” Spencer mused. It wasn’t the worst reaction you’d gotten for your anti-possession tattoo. 

“My brothers and I got them when I was 23.” you explained, “We’re not devil worshipers or anything.”

“The pentagram has different meanings besides satanism. It can represent the elements.” he leaned in and kissed the upwards point of it. 

“The senses.” he kissed the next point, clockwise. 

“The virtues of a knight.” another kiss.

“In the Islamic faith it can represent the five daily prayer times.” another kiss.

“It can even mean protection against evil.” he kissed the final point before pulling away slightly to look up at your face. 

“However, I have never seen this exact design. Does it mean anything in particular?” 

You paused before answering. The truth could send him running. A lie would just add to the pile that already stood between you two. 

“It’s a long story.” you smiled, wanting to give him the out in case he wasn’t really interested. 

“I like stories.” he smiled back up at you. 

Damn him and his genuine interest in you and wanting to know you better. 

“My brothers and I had a rough time growing up.” you pointed to the design on your chest, “This symbol protects you from demons. Metaphorically speaking, of course.” 

Spencer appraised the tattoo carefully. He traced every detail with his eyes.

“It’s beautiful.” he breathed out. 

You tilted your head up to kiss him again. This time it was softer, more gentle. For a time at least. Slowly passion came back. You tangled your hands into the hair at the nape of his neck.

After a few minutes of breathless sighs and wandering hands, you finally pulled back. 

“As much as I’m enjoying making out like horny teenagers on the couch,” you grinned over at him, “How about we move this into my room?” 

Spencer’s eyes roamed up and down your body. While the idea sounded appealing- very appealing- he knew that now wasn’t the right time. He took a deep breath. 

“As much as I want to, and I really really want to,” he sighed, “I’m not ready for that yet.” 

He looked down at his hands, wringing them. He expected you to be disappointed, to be annoyed. He didn’t expect to feel your lips against his cheek. He looked at you in shock.

“No worries.” you cupped his cheek.

“You don’t mind?” he asked. 

“Of course not,” you smiled sweetly, “I care about you. We’ll go at whatever pace we want.” 

Relief flooded through Spencer as he leaned in to kiss you again. However, before the kiss could get too heated, you pulled away. 

“However, I think we should get some food. Yeah?” 

Spencer tilted his head, “What do you have in mind?” 

You slipped off his lap to retrieve your shirt, “I know of a good diner down the street.” 

“Whatever you want.” Spencer also stood. When you turned your back to him, he noticed a litany of scars on your back. They were white and faded, but they outlined a gruesome picture. He wanted to ask about them, but soon enough, the scars were hidden from him when you finally got your shirt back on.

“Ready to go?” you asked. 

Spencer nodded, still deep in thought. His hand landed on your lower back, right over one of the nastier looking scars. However you showed no sign of discomfort. He took some comfort in that. What had happened to you? He could feel his protective side awakening.

“Ready when you are.”


	4. Chapter 4

You and Spencer walked down the street in a comfortable silence. It was a little bit chilly, but the afternoon sun helped to keep you warm. You felt Spencer’s thumb drawing lazy circles on your hand. You hated how it made your heart race. Such a simple touch -an innocent touch- and it had you blushing. 

Soon enough, the diner was in sight. Your stomach growled once you saw the neon lights. Before you could turn to Spencer and make a joke about Pavlonian responses, you heard a familiar voice from behind you. 

“Winchester? Is that you?” 

Fuck. 

You turned towards the voice. It was Rebecca. The two of you had known each other, back when you were hunting. You were fairly good friends. Except for the fact that you were pretty sure she slept with your brother. Which one was anyone’s guess. 

She stepped closer, “I haven’t seen you in years. Rumor is you died.” 

You glanced over to Spencer, who looked very confused. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

“I’m sorry,” you cleared your throat, “I think you have the wrong person.” 

You prayed to Chuck that it didn’t sound as lame as you thought it did. However, you doubted he would answer. Lucky enough, Rebecca seemed to get the hint. Thank god for paranoid hunters. 

“My mistake.” she stepped back, “You just look a lot like an old friend of mine.” 

You internally sighed in relief, “It’s not trouble. Have a good night.” 

You gave her a small wave before you pulled Spencer into the diner. After a quick scan of the room to ensure there were no other hunters you could recognize, you dragged Spencer into a corner booth. Far away from the door. Okay, maybe all hunters are paranoid. 

“What was that?” Spencer asked, his tone suspicious.

“I have no idea.” you lied, “Maybe I have a doppelganger.” 

Spencer seemed to scan your face. When he didn’t comment on the event any further, you figured he believed you and would leave it at that. However, Spencer was trying to come to terms with what just happened. 

For the first time in your relationship, you just lied to him. 

~*~*~*~*~

“She’s lying.” Garcia explained to Morgan once they were back in her office. 

“Slow down, baby girl.” Morgan put his hands up in a calming gesture, “Who’s lying.” 

“Y/N!” 

“Reid’s girl?” 

Garcia gave an exasperated sigh before turning to her computer. 

“Y/N York doesn’t have any siblings.” She pulled up your information. Date of birth. Driver license photo. The basic stuff. “She has a cat, but no brothers.” 

Morgan skimmed the information and shrugged, “There could be an explanation for that. Not everyone is a criminal.” 

“Y/N York isn’t. But Y/N Winchester is.” Garcia pulled up a new photo on the screen. It was a mugshot from Little Rock, Arkansas. Put next to the other photo, it was clear that it was the same woman. 

“How is this possible?” Morgan gaped. 

“I did a reverse image search and this came up Breaking and entering, accessory to armed robbery, kidnapping, and three counts of first degree murder! I haven’t even unsealed her juvenile record.” 

“This is insane.” Morgan paused, “Why does Winchester sound familiar?”

Garcia typed something into her keyboard and two more photos showed up. 

“Those are her brothers. Sam and Dean Winchester.” 

“THE Winchester brothers?” Morgan stepped back. 

“You know about them?” Garcia asked. 

“I did a consultation for the Milwaukee field office. They wanted a profile.”

He pointed to the picture of Dean. 

“He was the leader. A ruthless psychopath. Sam and Y/N would have been following him.” 

“Was?” Garcia asked. 

“They’re dead. Supposedly.” 

“What do you mean, ‘supposedly’?” 

“They’ve been reported dead before.” Morgan shook his head, “If the Winchesters are actually alive, we need to find out. They are a danger to everyone they come across.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Dean winked at the waitress as Sam buried his head in his hands, resisting the urge to apologize to the poor woman. 

“I said don’t do the hot coffee thing.” Sam whispered once she walked away. 

“Come on,” Dean started, “It works every time.”

“It hasn’t worked in years. You have too many grey hairs to pull it off.” Sam smirked. 

Before Dean could reply, his phone began to ring. 

“This conversation isn’t over.” he hissed before answering, “Hey Charlie.” 

Sam watched as his brother’s face turned grim. 

“You sure?” 

Silence. 

“We’ll let her know. Thanks.” 

He hung up before running his hand down his face. 

“What is it?” Sam asked, worry in his voice. 

“Y/N’s cover is blown.” Dean tossed the phone onto the table as if it were to blame. 

“How did Charlie know that?” Sam asked. 

“Quantico requested her juvenile records be unsealed. The FBI are after her!” Dean set down a few twenty dollar bills before standing, taking his phone with him.

“Where are you going?” Sam quickly stood to follow him out the door to the parking lot.

“We have to go get her.” Dean explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“What? Do you expect her to drop everything and come back?” 

“It’s that or get arrested.” Dean stopped and turned back to Sam. 

“Call her. Ask her if she knows what it could be.” Sam said slowly, trying to calm his brother. 

Dean cursed and quickly dialed a number. Maybe Sam had a point.   
~*~*~*~*~

“Hey Dean.” you answered your phone. 

“Any idea why Quantico is looking into you?” Dean asked. 

“What?” you felt the breath leave your body. 

“Charlie got a ding. They’re trying to unseal your juvenile records.” Sam explained. 

“What did you do, Y/N?” Dean’s voice took over. 

Panic gripped your heart. You felt as though you couldn’t breath. 

“Dated a profiler?” you replied when you were able. 

“You gotta be kidding me!” Dean yelled, “How could you be so stupid?” 

“Dean…” you heard Sam say, placating as always. 

“You know they’re after us, and you hooked up with a profiler? YOU CAN’T LIE TO THEM!” 

“I know. I didn’t have to until…” you trailed off. 

“Until what?” Sam asked gently, a stark contrast to Dean. 

“Rebecca’s in town. She recognized me while I was with Spencer. She called me “Winchester”.”

Tears started to well up in your eyes. You were finally going to get the life you had dreamed of. You hoped that life would be with Spencer, but that was out of the window. 

“We’re coming to get you.” Dean spoke, you could almost hear his teeth clenching, “Lay low for a few days.”

You nodded before remembering that they couldn’t see you, “Okay. I’m really sorry.” 

You sniffled as the tears rolled down your cheeks. You heard Dean sigh heavily. 

“It’ll be okay, Princess. We’ll get through this.” 

After he hung up, you looked around the room. Time to start packing.

~*~*~*~*~  
Spencer walked into work, not quite in a whistling mood this time. He was deep in thought. Y/N lied to him. She hadn’t done that yet. Why would she lie to him about being misrecognized? Was Winchester an old name? Oh god, what if she was married? That could be why she panicked. Was she leading him on? 

Spencer shook his head. He was being ridiculous. Her ring finger had to tan lines or marks that would suggest she wore a wedding ring. Her apartment was clearly the home of a single woman. There was nothing to suggest that she was secretly married. He’s just working himself up over nothing. 

As he stepped off the elevator, he noticed that no one was in the bullpen. After a quick glance he noticed that they were all in the conference room. That’s strange, he didn’t know they had a case. 

Spencer rushed into the room. All apologies for being late died on his lips once he saw the images they were looking at. 

It was Y/N, his Y/N. He couldn’t doubt that, but the name said Winchester. He heard JJ’s voice call out to him, but too many things were running through his mind. Y/N. Murder. Kidnapping. Armed robbery.

He looked at the other two mugshots on the screen, Sam and Dean. Her brothers. The notorious serial killers. He could feel himself hyperventilating. 

Someone else -Morgan?- was trying to talk to him. So many things made sense now. Things he should have seen in retrospect. Why she changed the subject whenever he asked about her family. Why she never told him about her childhood. Why he was in love with her without knowing anything about her. 

Shit. He loved her.

Spencer turned around and jogged out of the room. He heard the voices call out to him, his friends were concerned. But he had to go. He had to talk to her. Maybe she could explain. 

He needed her to explain. 

~*~*~*~*~

You packed with a fury, only planning on bringing the bare essentials. You looked over at Gabe. Hopefully Dean would put up with his allergy long enough for you to figure out what you were going to go next. Once you were satisfied, you went to grab your last bag. 

When Spencer had first showed you his “go bag”, you almost laughed because you had one hiding in the back of your closet. 

You pulled out the black backpack. In that moment it was a comfort. You unzipped it with ease. You looked through the stakes, your angel knife, and other weapons. You pulled out a small box. Inside of that were fake IDs, a few containers of holy water.

You really thought you were done with this life, but you should have known. No one gets out of hunting. Not alive at least. 

You pulled out your old phone and turned it on. The missed notifications weren’t surprising. You’d gone off the grid years ago. What was surprising was when it started ringing. 

Rebecca.

You hesitated for a moment before accepting the call. 

“What’s up?” you answered.

~*~*~*~*~

Spencer ran down the hall towards Y/N’s apartment. 

She could explain. She could explain. Surely, she could explain. 

When he got there, he knocked on the door. 

“Y/N. Open up. We need to talk.” 

No response. He was nothing if not persistent.

“Y/N. Please.” 

He heard the lock on the door unclick. Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, he felt himself being pulled into the apartment. He felt himself be slammed into a wall. When he opened his eyes, he saw piercing blue ones staring back at him. Spencer attempted to assess the situation. 

Tall. Wearing a suit under a trench coat. Currently holding a silver blade to Spencer’s throat. 

“Where is Y/N?” the gruff voice asked. 

~*~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Tootie_McFruity! Thank you so much for buying me a coffee!

You walked down the street, checking your phone for an address. The street was dark and empty. Rebecca sounded nervous when she talked to you on the phone. Besides probably sleeping with one of your brothers, Rebecca was one of your oldest friends. You really hoped you weren’t too late.

Until you heard the footsteps right behind you. You took a deep breath and prayed that you weren’t too rusty at this. 

~*~*~*~*~

Spencer quickly tried to assess his surroundings. Y/N was apparently missing, this strange man was in her apartment, and that man has a knife to Spencer’s throat. 

“Okay, let’s hold on a second. I don’t know where she is. Maybe we can figure it out together.” he tried to deescalate the situation he found himself in. 

The man in the trenchcoat gave Spencer a once over before stepping away. 

“You’re human.” he mumbled to himself. 

Spencer rubbed at his neck, not really paying attention to that sentence. 

“My name is Dr. Spencer Reid, I’m Y/N’s b-” he hesitated on the word, not sure how to explain the relationship. 

“Her lover.” the man finished, “She told us about you.” 

“Us?” Spencer asked, concerned. 

“I’m a friend of the family.” the man explained. 

“Her brothers, Sam and Dean.” Spencer finished. 

“I’m Castiel.” the man nodded. Spencer internally breathed a sigh of relief that he did not extend his hand. 

A moment of silence passed between them, Spencer scanned the rest of the room. He noticed that the room was a mess, the books were off the bookshelf, photos of the wall, and a cat carrier was on the coffee table. Yet, Gabe was still stalking around the edges of the apartment. 

“She’s leaving?” Spencer turned to face Castiel. 

Castiel gave him another meaningful look. Before he could answer, his phone started to ring. 

“Dean.” he answered the phone. 

Spencer struggled internally. Every fiber of his law enforcement body screamed at him to act. The man in front of him was an associate to two men who were on the Most Wanted list, before their supposed death that is. 

Yet every time he thought he would step forward, panic stopped him. Y/N was missing. Her stuff was still there, so where was she? Did something happen to her? Did someone take her? What exactly were the Winchesters wrapped up in? 

“She ran into someone. A Rebecca?” Spencer said, in a daze. 

Castiel nodded, “Do either of you know if Rebecca is on a hunt?” 

_ A hunt?  _ Spencer’s brain screamed,  _ Is that what they call it?  _

“Rebecca.” Cas repeated, “Yes,  _ that _ Rebecca.” 

Silence as Dean responded. 

“I understand” Castiel nodded, “Also Dean, we have a problem. He’s here.” 

Spencer froze when he heard that. They knew about him. Did they know he was FBI? 

“Yeah, the FBI agent.” Castiel nodded, “He doesn’t know where she is either.”

They know. Well, this can’t be good. 

“Dean, you can’t expect me to-” he got cut off, “Fine. I’ll keep him with me. See you here. If anything goes wrong I’ll take care of him.” 

When did Spencer’s life turn into a bad mafia movie? 

~*~*~*~*~

Dean slammed his phone shut, “Dammit!” 

He threw the phone into the back seat, instantly regretting it because it had the directions. 

“It’ll be fine, Dean. Cas will babysit the Fed, and we’ll find Y/N. Worst comes to worst, Cas wipes his memory and we get out of dodge.” Sam reasoned, somehow that only served to annoy Dean. 

“What is he even doing there? Hasn’t he done enough?” Dean growled. 

“Maybe it wasn’t him.” Same said, “We can’t blame the actions of an entire agency on one guy.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Dean rolled his eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~

Castiel put his hand on Spencer’s shoulder, Spencer immediately freed himself from the grasp, taking a step back. 

“What did you mean when you said “take care of” me?” he asked, reaching for his gun. 

Castiel sighed deeply, “I do not have time for this.” 

He turned to leave, but Spencer’s phone began to ring. Castiel shook his head, but Spencer answered it anyway. 

“Where are you?” Garcia’s voice sounded panicked. 

“I’m fine.” Spencer replied, maintaining eye contact with Castiel. 

“What’s going on? What about Y/N?” she started rattling off questions. 

“I need a favor.” Spencer closed his eyes. 

“Anything. Just name it.” she replied quickly. 

“I need you to trace Y/N’s phone.” he exhaled. 

“Spencer, I don’t know…” she trailed off. 

“Please, Garcia.” he sighed, “You owe me this.” 

There was silence on the line as she debated with herself. 

“I’ll text you as soon as I have something.” 

“Thank you.” he smiled, “Also, this is completely unofficial.” 

“I figured, and I won’t tell anyone else.” 

“Thank you..” he hung up quickly. 

Castiel coked his head to the side, “Your coworker?” 

Spencer nodded slowly. 

“You didn’t tell her about this?” he asked. 

Spencer shook his head. 

“She can tell us Y/N’s location?” 

“She’s the best with a computer.” 

Castiel cracked a smile, “I doubt that.” 

Spencer’s phone dinged and he held it up. 

“She’s two towns over at this address.”

Castiel stared at the screen then he turned to leave again. 

“I’ll tell her that you wanted to speak to her before she left.” he said over his shoulder. Spencer got the suspicion that it was his version of a thanks. 

“I want to go with you.” Spencer stepped after him. 

“Look, Spencer.” Castiel started, “There are some things you don’t know. Some things we can’t explain to an FBI agent.” 

“Then, I’m not an FBI agent tonight. Tonight, I’m just Y/N’s...lover.” 

He grimaced at the word, but figured that mirroring Castiel’s speech would make him more likely to cooperate. 

Castiel didn’t look convinced. 

“Please, I...care about her.” Spencer pleaded. 

Castiel looked up towards the sky, debating his options. 

“We’ll have to explain everything later.” Castiel muttered before putting his hand on Spencer’s shoulder again. 

“What are you-” 

Before Spencer could finish his sentence, the world shifted and the floor fell out from below him. He closed his eyes to fight off the nausea that rose up. 

~*~*~*~*~

You fell to the ground with a curse. Before the vampire could jump on you, you rolled to the side. When you got to your feet, you pulled out your angel blade. 

“Where’s Rebecca?” you yelled at it. 

“Don’t worry about her. She’s with the others.” the vampire grinned. 

You sprang forward, but he sidestepped you. As you tried to catch your balance, the vampire grabbed you and threw you up against a wall. 

You could hear the fluttering of wings from behind you. Thank Chuck, it was Castiel. Before you could revel in the relief, your heart sank.

“Freeze, FBI!” Spencer cried out. 

“Spencer, no!” you screamed back. 

The vampire looked at you with an evil smile, before turning towards Spencer. You tried to follow, but you got distracted by more vampires coming out of the shadows. 

~*~*~*~*~

Spencer adjusted to the nauseous feeling he had. However, once he opened his eyes, he noticed he was outside. 

“Where the hell…” Spencer trailed off, once he saw Y/N. She seemed to be fighting with someone. She was putting up a good fight, but whoever she was fighting with seemed to move very quickly and had he pressed against a wall. 

“Freeze, FBI!” he ran forward, reaching for his gun. 

“Spencer, no!” she screamed. 

In the blink of an eye, the man Y/N was fighting was in front of Spencer. He must be on steroids.

“She cares about you, doesn’t she?” he mused out loud, “It’ll be a shame if she has to kill you.” 

Before Spencer could reply, the man grabbed Spencer and threw him. Pain spread across the back of Spencer’s head as he collided with some trash cans. He slowly blinked, his vision fuzzy. He watched as Y/N and Castiel fought with some other people. He knew he should be more concerned, but he couldn’t focus on that. He was struggling to focus on anything at all. 

The man that threw Spencer kneeled over him. Spencer watched in dazed horror as he bit into his own wrist. What kind of blood cult was Y/N involved in? 

The man forced his bleeding wrist towards Spencer’s mouth. Spencer squeezed his lips together, not liking where this seemed to be going. It just seemed very gross. However, the man grabbed his jaw with his free hand and forced his mouth open.

Spencer could feel the blood flow into his mouth. He gagged at the metallic taste at first. Until the taste didn’t disgust him anymore. In fact, he wanted more. He found himself reaching for the man’s wrist. What was wrong with him? 

The man pulled away, and Spencer tried to follow at first. He only grinned. 

“That ought to distract her.” he smirked before disappearing into the night.

~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly, the vampires you were fighting all turned and looked to the left. They all turned to leave at the same time. You heaved a deep breath, wondering why they would leave. Then you remembered Spencer. 

You looked around the alley, until you saw his form lying on the trash. You ran to him, praying to everything that he was okay. 

“Y/N, wait!” Castiel called, but you ignored him. What mattered now was making sure that Spencer was still alive. 

He sat up just in time for you to throw yourself at him. Your arms pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Spencer, you’re okay.” you sighed in relief. 

His arms pulled you close to him, in an almost painful embrace. 

“Y/N…” he voice was in your ear and sent a chill down your spine, “You smell good.” 

You chuckled and pulled away, ready to make a joke about him having a concussion. However, your heart stopped when you noticed the blood around his mouth. 

“Why is everything so bright?” he asked, squinting and grabbing his head. 

Castiel ran up behind you, but you already knew what he was going to say. There was nothing you could do, and it was all your fault. 

Spencer was turning into a vampire. 

~*~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

The light hurt his eyes. Every sound was accompanied by a low buzzing. His head throbbed from the overstimulation. His senses screamed to him. Had he been drugged? He felt arms around him and could almost make out Y/N’s words. 

“...you’re okay.” 

He let himself be comforted by her presence, and hugged her tighter to him. Maybe she could help him figure out what was going on. His thoughts began to race until a delectable scent made his mouth water. 

It was her. Y/N. She smelled good enough to eat. 

He barely resisted the urge to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. His mouth, however, began to speak of its own volition. 

“Y/N...You smell good.” 

Deep down, some part of Spencer knew that he should be mortified. However, that part was silenced by the several sections screaming at him to stay close to Y/N and her temptuous smell. 

He felt her pull away, but he determinedly kept his arms around her, not letting her get too far from him. He opened his eyes again to look at her face, but once again the light stabbed into his brain. He squinted his eyes and grabbed at his head. Anything that might dull the pain. 

For a moment he was able to focus on Y/N’s face. He saw the distinct worry on her face. He did not like that expression. 

~*~*~*~*~

You looked up to Castiel, 

“We have to help him.” you insisted, “The cure.” 

“Y/N…” Castiel began to protest. 

“I love him.” you looked into Castiel’s eyes. 

Anyone with a brain knew that it was impossible to stop a Winchester from doing what it took to save the ones they love. Spencer now fell into that carefully protected category. You knew for a while that you cared for him deeply, but you didn’t know just how deep. Not until you saw the smeared blood on his lips. The heart stopping panic you felt in that moment told you everything you needed to know. You love Spencer Reid, and you will protect him as best you can. 

Castiel sighed already giving in, “I doubt you have the ingredients for it in your house. Let alone the blood of the sire.” 

“Sam and Dean always carry the other ingredients with them.” you reasoned, “We’ll get the blood after we get Spencer settled at my apartment.”

“He could be dangerous.” Cas warned. 

You ignored Castiel. You stood up, pulling Spencer with you. Luckily, he followed you easily. You allowed yourself a small smile at that. 

“I’m taking you back to my place, alright?” you pitched your voice low, so it wouldn’t overwhelm him. You remembered how Dean reacted when he got turned. He said it felt like everything was too much all happening at once. 

After getting Spencer situated in the back seat, you walked back to the driver’s seat. Castiel followed behind you. 

“You need to go to Sam and Dean.” you told him. 

“I’m supposed to watch over you.” he crossed his arms. 

“Look how good that went.” you gestured to the back of your car. Cas relaxed his shoulders slightly. 

“He insisted on coming, and I was worried about you.” the angel rested a hand on your shoulder, “I don’t want to leave you alone with a newborn.” 

You shrugged his hand off, “He doesn’t even know what’s going on. You go tell Sam and Dean what happened. Hopefully they’ll be less trigger happy by the time you get to my place.” 

Castiel considered this before nodding, “Alright. I’ll get them. Stay safe.”

“I promise.” you opened the driver’s door.

Before you could put the keys in the ignition, Castiel was already gone. 

~*~*~*~*~

Spencer tried to rest during the car ride. He truly did, but he was feeling so much. Mostly pain and overstimulation. He quickly found an anchor in Y/N’s heartbeat. It was going too fast, averaging 110 a minute if he counted correctly. She must have been worried about him. Who knows what he got dosed with. Hopefully it would all pass soon. Then they could talk. 

They could talk about how she lied to him about who she was. They could talk about her real reasons for dating him. They could talk about how hurt he felt. How… angry…

Before he could think about it, he was growling. He didn’t growl. He didn’t know he could growl like that. Spencer shook his head a little, trying to rid himself of this strange behavior.

“Y/N,” he winced at the sound of his own voice, “How long until this wears off?” 

Y/N hesitated, as if she wasn’t sure how to tell him. Spencer gulped, fearing her response. 

“Soon.” she finally answered. 

She was lying again, but this time Spencer was actually grateful.

~*~*~*~

When you got back to your apartment, you tried to think through your options. The likelihood of Spencer surviving this, and having no clue what was going on seemed slim. He was smart. Too smart. Also, you weren’t the best liar. There was no way you could sell all of this as a bad drug trip. 

God, you really wished he didn’t have to know. Spencer was a special type of person. A person that deserved a life far from the supernatural. A life where the worst monsters were other humans. 

You sat Spencer down on the couch. You decided to stay standing. It’s much easier to pace across the floor when you remain standing. 

“Talk to me.” Spencer said, “You’re scared, and I need to know what’s going on.” 

“You won’t believe me.” you replied.

“What? Like your brothers are Sam and Dean Winchester?” his voice sounded cold. It made you wince.

“I can explain that.” you defended, “But this...this is a lot.” 

“I deserve to know, Y/N.” Spencer stood up, “Am I going to die?” 

“No.” you stated abruptly, not letting yourself think about it, “We’re going to fix you.” 

“Tell me what’s happening.” his voice went soft, “Please. I feel like I’m going crazy.” 

You looked into Spencer’s eyes. He saw the worst of men, but he was still so innocent. He didn’t know that sometimes the thing lurking in the shadows was a thing of nightmares. He didn’t know that some people die by the hands of demons. He didn’t know that God was real and just didn’t care.

“You’re turning into a vampire.” 

The words came out before you could stop them. You watched Spener’s face as he processed the words. Surprise. Confusion. Annoyance. 

“Be serious.” he glared.

“That is the truth!” you cried, “I was fighting a vampire, and he turned you. But it’s okay. My brothers are coming, and we’ll cure you.” 

“Sam and Dean are coming here?” he asked. 

You nodded, unsure of why that mattered. 

“Y/N, I can’t be here. I’d have to arrest them.” 

“You don’t understand, they’re not serial killers. They’re hunters.” 

“Hunters?” 

“We track down the supernatural and kill them before they can hurt innocent people. Not that much different from what you do.” 

“Don’t compare me to… to them.” he sneered in disgust.

“Hunting things. Saving people. The family business.”

“I don’t kill the people I go after, Y/N.”

“Sorry, but vampires don’t really care about going to prison.” 

“Vampires aren’t real!” Spencer yelled, baring his teeth instinctually.

“Go look in the mirror.” you pointed to the bathroom behind you. 

Spencer tilted his head, but did as you asked. He stepped into the bathroom, you followed behind him. His eyes met yours in the mirror.

“Look at your teeth.” you instructed him. 

He obeyed, opening his mouth. Instead of his normal teeth, he saw a row of shark teeth. Thin and pointed. He couldn’t believe his eyes, so he touched the teeth. They were sharp and solid. He turned to face you. 

“There’s a logical explanation.” he murmured, half to you and half to himself.   
You looked at him, waiting for him to come up with one. After a few moments he looked at you, unable to find any. 

“Earlier, when you said I smelled good. You were smelling my blood.” you explained, “Pretty soon, you won’t be able to stop yourself from killing me for it.” 

“I would never.” Spencer insisted, but he could feel the slight burn in his throat. His thirst contradicting him. 

You reached out to him, slowly taking his hand in yours, “It’s okay. You don't stand a chance against me anyway.” 

Spencer couldn’t help the small smile that passed over his lips. It didn’t last long though, 

“I still don’t understand.” he shook his head slightly. 

“That’s okay.” you squeezed his hand, “I’ll answer any questions you have.” 

Spencer thought for a moment, but found that there was one question that had been plaguing his mind before any of this happened. 

“Your back… what happened?” he remembered the nasty scars, the gnarled skin that told a horrific story. 

“Not the question I was expecting,” you took a deep breath, “But, a werewolf. I was young and my parents were hunters. It killed them and it was about to kill me. John Winchester saved me.” 

“He adopted you.” Spencer said, understanding in his tone. 

You nodded, “He took me in and raised me with his sons.” 

“Who are not serial killers?” Spencer asked. 

“Not serial killers.” you clarified. 

“How do you explain the murders?” 

“Shape shifters. Some monsters understand that framing a hunter for a crime can slow them down.”

“Grave desecration?” 

“Sometimes the only way to put a soul to rest is to burn their bones.”   
“The kidnappings?” 

“Usually misunderstandings. Sometimes demon possessions.” 

“Demons?” Spencer’s eyes widened, “What’s next? Angels?” 

“Well, you met Cas…” you tilted your head at him. 

Spencer opened his mouth to ask you another question, eager to learn about this new world. However, he was distracted by the sound of your blood moving through your veins. Your heart rate had come down finally, but the beat of it was still intoxicating. He started to lean in before he caught himself. 

“You need to back away.” Spencer strained to speak, “Now.” 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Sam and Dean thundered up the stairs to your apartment, with Castiel following right behind them. 

“You left her alone with him?” Dean’s voice echoed in the stairway.

“She wanted me to tell you what was happening.” Castiel tried to explain again, but in all honesty this was not his night. 

They walked down the hallway until they reached your door. Dean rolled his eyes when he found it was unlocked. You needed to have a serious conversation about self preservation once this was all taken care of. 

“Y/N?” Sam called out as Dean scanned the apartment. 

You walked into the living, a concerned look on your face. 

“He locked himself in the bathroom.” you explained. 

“Did you tell him?” Castiel asked. 

You nodded, “We were talking and suddenly he told me to back off. Then he shut the door in my face and locked it.”

“Bloodthirst must have kicked in.” Dean nodded, remembering his fight in the battle against the affliction. 

“So, he knows everything?” Sam asked, level headed as usual. 

“Not everything-everything, but enough.” you replied. 

“Did you explain the cure to him yet?” Dean asked. 

You shook your head.

“Let’s get to it.” Dean gestured towards the bathroom door. 

~*~*~*~*~

Spencer dried off his face and looked up into the mirror. At least he was able to get the dried blood off. He continued to look at his reflection, taking stock of what he saw. 

For the most part he looked the same. A little tired, but that was on par for him. The only physical difference was when he opened his mouth. The second set of teeth were monstrous, and nothing like he would have expected. Everything Spencer read about vampires led him to believe that it would be...more aesthetically pleasing. He felt a little ridiculous at the thought, but it was true. 

A knock at the door distracted him from his thoughts. 

“Go away, Y/N.” he glanced at the lock to make sure it was still shut. 

“Not Y/N.” a gruff voice came from the other side of the door. 

“Y/N said she told you there was a cure.” a second voice, less gruff voice joined the conversation, “But she didn’t tell you what it called for.” 

Spencer shook his head before remembering that they couldn’t see him, “We got interrupted. By me wanting to suck her dry.” 

He grimaced at the word choice, but he couldn’t deny the truth of it. 

“You haven’t drank any blood yet, right?” the first voice questioned. 

“No.” Spencer replied immediately. The very idea of it made him sick, and also very hungry. God being a vampire was confusing. 

“That’s good.” the second voice said, “That means we can still cure you.” 

“It won’t be pretty though.” the first voice interrupted, “I speak from experience.” 

“If you open the door, we can talk about it.” the second voice finished. 

Spencer paused before asking, “If I lose control, you can stop me?”

“It’ll be easier than shooting a womp rat with a T-16 skyhopper.” the first voice confirmed. 

Spencer slowly opened the door, holding his breath for a moment. Before him stood the Winchesters. Tall, slightly dirty and looking tense. Behind them were Y/N and Castiel. Spencer turned his attention to the hunters in front of him. 

“I’m Sam,” the taller one introduced himself, “and that’s Dean.” 

Dean nodded to Spencer. He quickly put the voices to the names and faces. 

“I’m Spencer.” he introduced himself, giving a half-hearted wave. 

The three men stared at each other for a moment. An awkward silence filling the room. Dean finally broke it by clearing his throat. 

“Time to make a plan.” he turned and walked back into the living room.

“This wasn’t how I imagined meeting your family would go.” Spencer looked at Y/N and gave a half smile. 

~*~*~*~*~

Sam and Y/N started selecting their weapons of choice to take out a vampire nest, while Spencer watched with equal parts fascination and unease. Dean, however, stayed back and kept an eye on Spencer. Spencer tried not to let the scrutinization get to him. 

“We told you to stay put.” Sam lectured, “Why were you out hunting a nest alone?” 

You sighed, “I didn’t know it was a nest. Rebecca told me she was tracking a loner, but wanted back up. I went to meet her and got ambushed.” 

“Any idea where they’re hiding out?” Dean asked. 

You nodded, “Rebecca told me where she was going before she went radio silent. They could be there.” 

“We better hurry before they move.” Castiel added. 

“I’m staying with Spencer.” you said. 

“No!” Spencer, Sam and Dean all said at once, irritating you slightly.

“Someone needs to stay back and make sure he doesn’t feed.” you reasoned. 

“I’ll do it.” Dean’s voice left no room for argument, “I know what he’s going through. I’ll stay with him.” 

You looked between Dean and Spencer, unsure. 

“It’s for the best.” Spencer reassured you, “Besides, you know where Rebecca was heading. You should go find the...you called it a nest?” 

You smiled slightly as Spencer’s attempt at hunter slang. 

“I’ll be back soon, alright.” you leaned in to kiss him but he pulled back. 

“Let’s save that for later.” his returning smile was strained, “Now go. Very, very far from here.”

You turned to Dean, “Keep him safe for me.” 

“I promise, princess.” Dean smirked, “Kick ass.” 

You nodded before joining Sam and Cas by the front door. With one last glance over your shoulder at Spencer and Dean, you closed the door behind you.

~*~*~*~*~

Dean exhaled as he thumbed the syringe in his pocket.

“So,” Spencer turned to him, “Best to get this out of the way.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at the other man, “What are you talking about?” 

“You’re going to kill me.” Spencer deadpanned, “Let’s get it over with.” 

~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Why on earth would I kill you?”

“I’m an FBI agent to start.” Spencer began to count on his fingers, “I’m currently a vampire, and I’m dating your sister.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “If I killed every person Y/N dated, I’d have to let you arrest me.” 

“I’m a threat, Dean.” Spencer spoke seriously, “Because of me and my team, you and your brother are being investigated again. I put Y/N and Sam in danger and you’re protective of them. Parentification from a young age can do that to a child.”

Spencer continued to ramble. Dean, fed up with the ‘psychobabble”, cut him off. He was annoyed at having to hear someone spout back his own history to him. 

“So, I kill you and your team knows that you were involved with us. That’s a quick way to get the FBI on my tail.” Dean 

“You’ve fooled the FBI before.” Spencer stated, “You probably have three ideas in your head to do it again.” 

“I’m sorry. Do you want to die?” Dean shook his head, unable to understand the turn of the conversation. 

“No, but whatever it is you have in your pocket smells absolutely terrible. Sickeningly sweet like poison,” Spencer gestured to Dean’s hand in his jacket pocket, “I assumed it was for me.”

Dean sighed and took out the syringe, and set it on the table in front of him. 

“This is dead man’s blood.” he tapped on the side of the tube, “This is enough to knock you on your ass for hours. It’ll hurt like hell, but it won’t kill you.” 

Spencer looked at the syringe curiously, his nose scrunching in disgust. 

“If I wanted to kill you, I would have grabbed the tomahawk.” Dean smirked at him. 

Spencer nodded as he examined the syringe. It smelled horrible, and all his instincts screamed at him to get away from it. However, his curiosity made him want to observe it closer. Before he could make that decision, Dean spoke up again. 

“I did think about it though.” he mused out loud, “I could tell Y/N it was self defense. You lost control and tried to attack me. She’d hate me for a time, but soon everything would be back to normal.” 

Spencer tilted his head, “Normal as in she’d go back to hunting with you?” 

Dean nodded, “The three of us and Cas against the world. The way it was meant to be.”

Spencer scanned Dean’s face in silence. Dean quickly found that he did not like that feeling. 

“Quit profiling me and just say what you’re thinking.”

“I think your attachment to your siblings, and your role as their protector, are the only things you feel you can control.” Spencer began, “Y/N leaving made you question your control. Not over her, but over your own life. You want to keep your family together, no matter what.” 

Dean paused for a moment, before shaking his head. This was insane, there was no way that this string bean could be making any sense. 

“Our life, being hunters.... It’s not a life you can leave easily. Just because Y/N stopped hunting doesn’t mean she’s safe. She could still cross paths with anything at any time. Without any backup... “ Dean shook his head, “You don’t hunt alone.” 

“You’re worried that Y/N doesn’t have a partner?” Spencer asked. 

Dean thought for a moment. 

“That’s not it...” Spencer continued to assess Dean, “A group of vampires settle in the city, and Y/N didn’t know about it, or at least she didn’t tell you about it.” 

Dean flinched just enough. Most people wouldn’t notice it, but a trained profiler would. Especially one with vampiric senses.

“She went to help her friend, Rebecca without telling you. You’re afraid that she doesn’t need you anymore.” 

Dean stared Spencer down, willing him to continue. Spencer, surprisingly, did not back down. He kept Dean’s gaze. When Dean took a step towards him, Spencer bared his fangs. Almost immediately, Spencer pulled away sheepishly. 

“I didn’t mean to do that.” he put his hand over his mouth. 

Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at him. 

“I have to admit, for a newborn you have a lot of restraint.” Dean patted him on the shoulder. 

Spencer glanced at him, “Earlier when you told me about the cure, you said you spoke from experience. Have you been turned?” 

Dean nodded, “It sucked. I was turned by some Cullen wannabe.” 

Spencer tilted his head in confusion. 

“The Cullens? As in Twilight?” Dean tried, “Maybe it’s better you don’t know.” 

“How did you…” Spencer tried to think of the right word, “How did it feel when you turned back?” 

“It hurt.” he shrugged before continuing, “The cure is a necessary evil, but it’s god awful.” 

“How was your adjustment to being a human again?” Spencer asked.

“I didn’t order my meat rare for a few months.” Dean cracked a joke. As was the Dean Winchester instinct whenever he didn’t want to answer a question. 

“I’m sorry if I overstepped. I’m just worried about…” he trailed off as he gestured to himself vaguely.

Dean sighed, “The transformation brought up some things I tried to ignore. Some things I’d rather have not remembered. So, that is a possibility. Besides for that, it was just another Thursday.” 

“What kind of things? Like repressed memories?” Spencer questioned. 

“Like the fact that my brother let me get bitten. But that was back when he didn’t have a soul.” 

“Sam doesn’t have a soul?” Spencer’s eyes widens, “Souls are real?” 

Dean nodded, “But that was a while back. He’s all fixed now. Probably.” 

Spencer sunk down onto the couch, his head in his hands. Dean watched him suspiciously. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up. 

“Is it bad that I really wish this was all some terrible dream?” Spencer asked, looking up at Dean. 

He shrugged before sitting in the chair closest to him, “Of course not. This is the stuff of nightmares. Only crazy people dedicate their lives to hunting the things that go bump in the night.” 

“Why do you do it?” Spencer asked, “There has to be better options.”

“Why do you hunt serial killers?” Dean turned the question around. 

“Fair point.” Spencer hummed, slipping into his thoughts. 

“For Sam and I, we didn’t have much of a choice. Our father packed us up and dragged us around from hunt to to. Y/N…she didn’t talk about her parents much. I’m not sure how much she remembers them. But, for a lot of hunters it’s a mix of pain and vengeance.” 

“Like you’re trying to right a wrong?” Spencer asked quietly. 

“Something like that.” Dean nodded. 

“Maybe hunters and profilers aren’t that different.” 

A comfortable silence filled the room, as Gabe the Cat slowly crept into the room. Spencer smiled slightly, beckoning the cat closer. Gabe hissed at him and ran to hide under Dean’s chair, which was not the normal reaction. 

Spencer frowned, “Is it a vampire thing?” 

Dean shrugged, reaching under the chair. When he got a hold of the large beast, it hissed again and swiped at Dean. He cursed and dropped Gabe, who ran into the safety of Y/N’s bedroom. 

“Damn cat.” Dean brought his wounded hand to his mouth, a small drop of blood trailing down his hand. 

Spencer tracked the small drop, unable to look away. His throat burned as he felt his vampiric teeth come back out. He tried to hold himself back, but he was absolutely famished. He hadn’t felt this starved in who knows how long. 

Dean looked up and saw the look on Spencer’s face. He quickly looked at the syringe of dead man’s blood on the table between them. 

Both men stood and collided with each other. 

~*~*~*~*~

You bit your nails as Sam drove you to the abandoned warehouse Rebecca told you about. It was large and made of brick. It was a few miles away from the city, and seemed to be in disrepair. But just enough disrepair to keep investors from buying the property, but not discourage a nest of vampires from squatting.  
Honestly if you weren’t so stressed about what was going on, you would have been annoyed at how cliche this location was. It was almost infuriating. 

“How long ago did Rebecca call you?” Sam asked again, making you roll your eyes. 

“Not even twenty minutes after I got off the phone with you and Dean.” 

“You know there’s a chance she-” Castiel began but you interrupted him.

“No. She said they were turning people. Trying to build an army. Some real Eclipse shit.” 

Sam shook his head as Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Mental note, after all this is over you are going to make Spencer and Castiel sit down and watch the Twilight movies. Dean and Sam insisted they were terrible, but you had to admit they held a certain charm to them. 

You shook your head slightly, to refocus yourself. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for this? You’ve been out of the game for a while.” Same tried to reason with you but you wouldn’t let him. You opened the car door and stepped out. 

“Come on, we don’t have much time.” you began to walk towards the back of the building.

“Dean can handle himself.” Castiel followed behind.

“Not so sure she’s worried about Dean.” Sam muttered before joining. 

~*~*~*~*~

Dean felt his back hit the floor. Damn, he was getting too old for this. 

Spencer bared his fang and tried to bite into Dean’s neck. Luckily, given his newborn status he didn’t put much thought into his attack. Dean was able to shift his weight and knee Spencer in the ribs. 

The blow distracted Spencer just enough, and Dean was able to roll on top of him. 

“I should probably say sorry for this.” Dean reared back and punched Spencer across the jaw. It would have caused some major damage, if he were human, “Can’t lie. That felt pretty good.” 

Dean quickly scrambled off of Spencer, towards the table and the dead man’s blood. However, Spencer was quicker. Much quicker. Before Dean could get his hands on the syringe, he felt himself be grabbed and tossed over the back of the couch, onto the floor again. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean groaned. He really was getting too old for this. 

~*~*~*~*~

You crept behind the pillar, keeping your comments about the dramatic architecture to yourself. You scanned the room, only seeing a few vampires. They must be early into the whole, building an army plan. 

You look to Sam who nods. Castiel, never one for subtlety just walked into the room. 

“I would like to speak with your leader.” he announced himself, making you and Sam want to slam your heads against the brick walls conveniently surrounding you. 

One of the vampires, probably a newborn, watched Castiel warily, “He doesn't smell human.” 

“That is a correct perception.” Castiel raised a hand, divine energy glowed from it, threatening to smite anyone in his path, “I suggest you bring me your leader.”

You swear to Chuck, hunts were never this dramatic before you left. Were they?

You sighed as you stepped out from behind the pillar, Sam following suit. 

“You better do what he says.” you pulled out your angel knife. 

~*~*~*~*~

Dean rolled out of the way, missing Spencer’s attack by an inch. He quickly got to his feet. Spencer wasn’t fighting to feed anymore, he was fighting to survive. Normally, Dean would have been able to kill a single vampire very easily. But killing wasn’t an option here. Dean quickly began to think through what he was left with. Spencer was smart enough to block Dean plays for the dead man’s blood. 

Dean didn’t have any hunter grade cuffs on him. Spencer probably had some on him, but those were for humans. He could just break them, and that was assuming that Dean could get them from him. Fuck. 

“Hey buddy.” Dean said soothingly, “Let’s just chill for a moment.” 

Spencer rushed him, and landed a punch that sent Dean to the floor. Dean reminded himself that killing Spencer wasn’t an option. Yet. 

~*~*~*~*~

You panted as you looked around you, seeing the dead vampires around the room. They had chosen to fight the three armed hunters instead of giving up their boss. 

“What could that prick have done to inspire that kind of loyalty?” you asked as you kicked over one of the bodies, making sure it was dead. 

“Maybe he offered benefits. Millennials would kill for those.” Sam smirked. 

You shook your head refusing to encourage him. Before you could think of a witty response, you heard Castiel talking in the next room. 

“I would like to talk to your leader…” 

You motioned to Sam, telling him you should follow him. Castiel was on a warpath, hellbent on getting this situation cleared up. Breaks be damned. 

~*~*~*~*~

Dean was quickly getting sick of being punched. However, Spencer was probably sick of getting kicked. Who knew that the nerd could pack a punch. Sure, he had supernatural abilities, but Dean could sense the technique under there. Spencer’s hands quickly wrapped around Dean’s throat. 

“If you kill me, Y/N will dump your ass.” Dean groaned out as he felt his head get light and airy. 

~*~*~*~*~

You ran into the room, Castiel already engaged in combat. You and Sam ran in to assist him. As you fought off the newborn, you noticed a group of bodies slumped over in chairs. About four or five humans. They seemed to be attached to an IV that was draining their blood. A fresh blood supply. 

You pushed the closest newborn to you back, breaking for the group of humans. You needed to know if Rebecca was there and alive. Just as you were about to reach them, you felt arms wrap around you and pull you back.

“Hello again.” a deep voice filled your ears. 

It was him. That vampire that bit Spencer.

~*~*~*~*~

Dean clawed at Spencer’s hand desperately, but he was unyielding. Dean began to reach blindly around him, hoping for any sort of help or distraction. 

Spencer, apparently remembering his hunger, began to lean down. 

Dean wrapped his hand around something. With the last of his strength, he grabbed the object and stabbed at Spencer, hoping it would work.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam instantly looked at the source of the voice. The fighting stopped at the newcomer’s presence. The last few newborns looked to him as if awaiting instructions. He was clearly their leader. 

He also had you gripped in his arms. Sam glanced over at Cas, who nodded slightly. This was the vampire you were looking for. 

“I will admit.” the vampire chuckled, “I did not think I would see you again.” 

“You should know that hunters don’t give up that easily,” Sam took a cautious step forward, “Especially when they are pissed off.”

The vampire took a step back, away from Sam. You struggled in his arms. 

“Yes, your partner. How is he handling the transformation? Will he be joining us soon?” he purred. 

“No way in hell.” you spat out. 

“Ah, so you’ve killed him already.” he sighed dramatically, “Such a shame. I thought he would have some potential. Moreso if he were able to take down a hunter and join us.” 

As he groaned about not getting his newest recruit, you carefully reached into your pocket, and felt for the syringe. All you needed was to get him off guard. Once you had the blood, nothing else mattered. Hopefully you would kill this douche, but the blood mattered. 

“Perhaps, you’ll have to be our new recruit.” 

That got you to pay attention again. 

“Oh no. You wouldn’t want me.” you made eye contact with Sam, a plan forming. 

“She’s right.” he continued, getting the hint, “She’s terrible at following directions.” 

Cas joined in, “She would make a terrible soldier. She complains too much.” 

“Plus, I have a strong suspicion that I’m allergic to blood.” you rattled off. 

“Enough.” the vampire groaned and tossed you aside, annoyed with your talking.

You quickly got back on your feet, reaching inside your jacket pocket.

“Don’t you remember?” the vampire asked, “You dropped your blade when I caught you, love.” 

“Yes, but I don’t need a knife.” you quipped. 

Before he could ask what you meant, you rushed him and smoothing injected the syringe of dead man’s blood into his body.

He screamed in pain before stumbling back. He looked up at you with anger before falling to his knees. Upon seeing their master incapicitated, the few remaining newborns ran away. 

“We should go after them.” Castiel insisted. 

“After.” you sighed, “Sam, kill him and get the blood.” 

Your brother nodded and stepped forward, weapon in hand. You turned back to the group of humans being used as feeding bags, picking up your knife along the way. You started trying to wake them up. The first one flinched. 

“It’s okay. We’re here to get you out.” you untied her wrists. 

“What about...them?” she asked, slowly coming to her senses. 

“We took care of them. They won’t hurt you anymore.” you reassured her. 

She nodded slowly before turning her head towards the others, “The one on the end, she needs the most help. She tried to free us, and they fed on her the most.” 

You patted the young woman’s arm before getting walking over to the slumped over body. You tried to hold back the hope as you got closer, but once you saw her face relief spread across your body. 

“Rebecca.” you gently lifted her head, examining her for injuries. Besides for some cuts and bruises she seems fine. She blinked her eyes. 

“Winchester.” she croaked out, “Better late than never.” 

You rolled your eyes before turning to Cas, “A little help?” 

Within fifteen minutes, you got all the humans outside. Their respective loved ones were on the way, happy they were found. 

“There’s no way to explain what happened in there.” the young woman you freed first asked. 

You shook your head, “Not rationally, not.” 

She paused before asking, “You help people like us for a living?” 

“I used to.” you answered, “My brothers still do.”

“Why stop? It seems like y’all do a lot of good.” 

You tried to think of a good answer, but all the ones you came up with seemed so trivial now. Before you could even attempt to answer, a car pulled up in front of you, and an older woman stepped out. 

“Mom.” 

“Maya!” 

They ran to each other and embraced, tears leaking from their eyes. You quickly stepped away from the reunion. You walked over to Sam and Cas. 

“Did you get the blood?” you asked. 

Sam held up the stained jar, in affirmative. 

“We should go, before someone calls the cops.” 

You took the jar from him and carefully got into the car. You weren’t sure how much blood the cure required, and you didn’t want to risk losing a single drop. 

~*~*~*~*~

You opened the door to your apartment quickly, hoping that you didn’t take too long. 

“Dean? Spencer?” you called out, worried by the silence that initially greeted you. 

“In here!” Dean’s voice was heard from the living room. You continued into the apartment, Sam and Castiel close behind you. 

“What happened to your face?” you asked, noting that Dean had started brewing the cure.

“Loverboy can pack one hell of a punch.” he replied, gesturing to the fresh bruises on his face and neck. 

“That explains why my apartment is wrecked.” you glanced at the upturned couch and broken side table, “Did he-”

Dean cut you off, “No. I gave him some dead man’s blood and put him in your room.”

Dean poured in another ingredient. You handed him the jar of blood. 

After a few more minutes, he handed you the finished cure. 

“Make sure he drinks all of it.” Sam reminded you, “We’ll be here if you need us.” 

You nodded and walked into your bedroom. Under normal circumstances, you would think that Spencer was sleeping. If you could ignore the pained scowl on his face, it would be as if he was blissfully asleep. You tried to make noise as you approached him, not wanting to startle him awake. 

“Spencer?” you asked. 

His eyes opened and instantly locked on you. His nose scrunched, probably at the smell of the cure. 

“This will fix you.” you sat on the bed cautiously, “But it’s going to hurt a lot. Are you ready?” 

He nodded weakly, the effects of the dead man’s blood still in his system. You helped him to sit up enough to drink the cure in its entirety. Once it was gone, you set the cup down on the nightstand. 

Spencer looked up at you, “I don’t think it’s-” 

His words were cut off by a sharp gasp. His back arched off the bed. His eyes shut as his body began to convulse. 

You gripped his hand tightly, “I’m sorry, Spence.” 


	9. Chapter 9

_Too many noises._

_Voices?_

_Morgan. Gideon. Many others._

_His mother?_

_His father?_

_Every victim he ever failed._

_Their words swirled around him, bringing him down, down down._

_He’s gone._

_He’s lost._

_There’s no way he could ever sort through them all. They’re muddled and incoherent._

_He closes his eyes and tries to focus. Tried to pick out any voice that he could use as an anchor._

_He tried, he tried, he tried…_

_Until one voice stuck out to him._

**_“The cure.”_ **

**_“Y/N…”_ **

**_“I love him.”_ **

_It was her voice. Y/N’s. She loved him. He could remember her saying it. Back when his senses were too raw, too strong._

_He followed her voice, easily picking it out from all the others. He followed her voice._

_Up. Up. Up._

_He’s almost there._

_He’s found!_

~*~*~*~*~

You looked up when you heard the rustling. Your eyes fell to his face immediately. You watched his every microexpression, until his face contracted into a grimace. 

“Spencer…” your voice was barely above a whisper. 

He hummed in acknowledgement, cracking open one eye.

“How do you feel?” you asked, scanning over his body. Besides for a few bruises from his scuffle with Dean, he seemed to be fine. 

“A little hungover.” he replied before setting his gaze on you. 

You smiled reassuringly, “It could be worse. At least you’re human again.” 

“You said you loved me.” he said, catching you off guard. 

“You-you heard that?” you asked, a flush coming to your cheeks. You weren’t sure how he would feel about that. 

Spencer nodded before sitting up. You leaned back to allow him room to move. Once he was settled, he leveled a hard stare at you. 

“How much of our relationship was real?” Spencer asked, wanting to get all the answers to his questions. 

“All of it.” you replied quickly, earnestly. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, “I’m supposed to believe that you dated an FBI agent with no plans on using his connections to make sure your brothers were safe?” 

You paused, thinking about what he said. Then you couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What’s funny?” he asked. 

“With that much paranoia, you’d have made a decent hunter.” you took his hand. 

Spencer looked up at you, his hazel eyes hopeful. In spite of his harsh words. 

“When I met you, I had left the hunting life for years. Yes, I still love my brothers and would do anything for them. But, they don’t need my help hiding from the US government.” 

Spencer smiled slightly, “They seem fairly adept at it.” 

“No offense, but you guys aren’t equipped to fight an angel.” 

“An angel?” he asked, eyes wide. 

“Cas,” you pointed out the door, “I guess I never got a chance to introduce you to him. Or any of them.” 

“That weirdly explains a lot.” Spencer nodded, recounting his brief interactions with the trenchcoat wearing man. 

You squeezed Spencer’s hand, bringing his attention back to you. 

“So, how are you handling all of this.” you gestured broadly around you, “Me, hunting, my brothers?” 

“If you were done hunting, why were you out tonight?” he glanced out the window, “Last night?” 

“Two nights ago.” you answered his unasked question. 

“Why were you there?” he asked again. 

“Someone in the FBI pulled my juvenile records. My brothers told me my cover was blown.” you began to explain. 

“Dammit Garcia.” Spencer cursed. 

“So, when I was packing up to run away, my phone rang. My...hunters only phone. It was Rebecca and she needed help. I figured that if my cover was blown, I’d have to go back to hunting. I thought I would just jump back in.” you shrugged, “I didn’t expect to actually miss it.”

“Y/N, all I’ve wanted was to help people. I did that by joining the FBI. From what I’ve heard, you did that by hunting monsters.” he chuckled.

“So did you.” you replied, “Your monsters were just human.”

“What I’m saying is, if you miss it. You don’t have to give it up.” 

“There was this girl, Maya. She couldn’t be older than nineteen. We saved her from the vampire nest and got her back to her mother. I didn’t realize how much I missed that feeling.” 

Spencer thought for a moment, “I love my job. But many people could do it. It sounds like not a lot of people can do what you do.” 

“Spencer, what are you thinking?” you asked, curiosity piqued.

“Let’s do it.” he said, enthusiasm in his eyes, “Let’s be hunters. We can save people.” 

“Spence...I…” you couldn’t find the words to tell him how his words made you feel. In all truth, you weren’t sure yourself. Was this what you wanted? 

~*~*~*~*~

“Should we go in there?” Sam asked, looking at Y/N’s bedroom door. 

“Probably not.” Dean sat back on the couch, watching TV. 

“You’re just scared Spencer will beat you up again.” Sam snickered. 

“Hey,” Dean pointed at Sam, “He was hopped up on that vampire strength. In a fair fight, I could still take him.” 

Sam grinned before sitting next to him, “Sure you could.” 

Dean took a throw pillow and hit Sam with it, “Bitch.” 

Sam grabbed another one and hit Dean back, “Jerk.”

~*~*~*~*~

A few days later, Spencer walked back into the bullpen at Quantico. The second he stepped off the elevator, he was surrounded by his coworkers and friends. 

“Where have you been, we were so worried about you!” Garcia started to lecture him.

“What happened? You left and we didn’t hear from you for a week.” Morgan asked. 

“What happened to your face?” concern showed on JJ’s face. 

“I can’t really explain.” Spencer thumbed the strap on his messenger bag. 

“You can’t explain?” Garcia asked. 

“But we can.” a gruff voice said from behind. 

The three turned to see two well dressed people standing next to Hotch. 

“Marshal Walsh and Marshal Mosely.” the redheaded woman introduced them, “Seems like we need to have a conversation.” 

“Everyone, briefing room.” Hotch announced into the bullpen.

Garcia gave Spencer a suspicious look before filing into the room with all the other profilers. 

Once everyone else was in the room, Charlie turned to give Spencer a wink. Castiel rolled his eyes before gesturing them in. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Y/N’s in WITSEC?” JJ asked in disbelief. 

Charlie nodded, “She had information on some of the Winchester’s closest associates. She’s been in witness protection ever since she testified against them. We got an alert when the request for her juvenile records to be unsealed.”

“Sadly so did some of the people that were looking for her,” Castiel continued, “Thankfully, Dr. Reid arrived at her apartment before they did. Even if he suffered some injuries because of it.” 

Spencer flushed before looking down.

“I’m sorry.” Garcia looked at the Marshals before turning to Spencer, “I am so sorry.” 

“Please,” Charlie held up a hand, “It’s actually impressive that you were able to see through our protocols. Also, you were trying to protect a friend. That’s an...attractive quality.” 

Spencer tried not to choke when Charlie winked at Garcia. Garcia’s eyes widened. 

Castiel cleared his throat, “Anyway. After talking with him, we realized that we would have to brief you all on the situation. Since it ‘spread’ like ‘office gossip’.” his fingers made air quotes.

JJ looked at Spencer before turning to the agents. 

“Because of this breach in her placement, will you be moving Y/N?” she asked Charlie and Castiel. 

Castiel replied, “She informed us that she is deciding whether she will continue with the program.” 

Charlie looked at Spencer and grinned, “She found that she had some...circumstances to consider.” 

Spencer looked down at the table, but he could feel his friends’ eyes on him. 

“Thank you for coming down here to talk to us.” Hotch cut the tension, “And I apologize for any inconvenience we caused for your office.” 

Once they were finished exchanging pleasantries, Charlie and Castiel left. 

“Only a few months in and you have someone considering leaving WITSEC for you?” Morgan whispered to Spencer before patting his shoulder and heading back to his desk. 

Spencer smiled slightly before heading back to his desk as well. 

~*~*~*~*~


	10. Chapter 10

Spencer sighed as he got out of the car. Of course, the team would get pulled into a case the second he had time to talk to you. He had left the same day Castiel and Charlie had come to clear the air, as it were. He hadn’t gotten a chance to see you in nearly two weeks. Once they touched down, he looked forward to seeing you, even if it was only for a few minutes. 

Spencer walked up to your door and knocked. Immediately you opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

“Your brothers are still here?” he asked, once he noticed he wasn’t going to be invited in. 

“Yeah,” you nodded, “Sorry, but they are driving me insane. Want to go get a coffee or something?” 

Spencer’s smile fell a little, “I can’t. I promised the team I’d go out with them tonight. Celebrate another successful case.” 

You grimaced slightly, “How are you doing? It can’t be easy, you know lying to them.”

“Of course it isn’t. They’re profilers. ” he replied, a joking tone to his voice.

“You know what I mean.” you tilted your head. 

Spencer released the sigh he seemed to be holding, “It’s weirdly easy. I mean, part of me wants to tell them, but another part of me knows how crazy it sounds.” 

You nodded sympathetically, “I know. I hated lying to you, but I wanted to keep you safe from all things supernatural.”

“And I want to keep you safe from my job.” Spencer wrapped you in his arms, “And I will. Keep you safe that is.”

You leaned into his embrace. You couldn’t help the flash of guilt that popped up. Your past really could have damaged Spencer’s career, and you didn’t think of that when you started dating him. To be fair, you hadn’t expected to fall in love with him. Speaking...or well, thinking of which…

“I’m sorry that I sprung that whole ‘love’ thing on you.” you said sheepishly, “I know it’s a lot to take in. On top of well, everything.” 

Spencer chuckled, “To be fair, I don’t think I was supposed to hear it. Vampiric super senses and what not.” 

“Still, I don’t expect you to say it back.” you rambled, “I know it’s a little fast for all that and-” 

Spencer quickly kissed you, effectively stopping that train of thought. When he pulled away he rested his forehead against yours. 

“I do.” he started then cleared his throat, “I love you. I realized it when I thought our relationship was a lie and my heart shattered. But I love you. Misdemeanors and all.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, “It’s not that many misdemeanors.” 

Spencer grinned in response, “Have you put any thought into my proposal?” 

You groaned and let your head fall back, “Suggesting we become full time hunters is hardly a proposal.” 

“We have the perfect cover. You decide to stay in WITSEC, I’ll just decide to go with you.” 

“You could never see your friends again, Spence.” you shook your head, “Your godson?” 

“But I know them and we would find a way. Also, this would keep them safe too.” he tried to assure you. 

You kept shaking your head, “You don’t know what you’re asking for. It’s not all saving the day. There is so much pain involved.” 

Spencer nodded, wanting to hear your argument, “Is that why you stopped hunting?” 

“I wanted to know what it was like to be normal.” you answered. 

“But you were making a difference, saving people’s lives.” he asked. 

“But I lost everything. My brothers died. I died. It’s a mess. At some point, you need to step away from that.” you sighed.

“You died?” Spencer asked, holding you tighter for a moment. 

You nodded, but that was a story for another day. 

“There is something else I should ask.” his voice was quiet. 

You nodded in assent. 

“What possessed you to get a PhD in Cultural Anthropology?” he laughed. 

“With a concentration in Folklore.” you gently smacked his arm. 

“You had a chance to start over completely, and you chose one of the most specific careers I’ve ever heard of.” he grinned, unashamed. 

“I guess, it was around when Bobby died. John adopted me, but Bobby was like a father to me. To all of us.” you started, “Since hunters are so spread out, it helps to have one that acts as a central command center. A hunter who knows the lore and can help hunters get matched up with backup when necessary. When he died, I wanted to fill his place.” 

“I wish I could have met him.” Spencer murmurs. He could tell by the look in your eye that you really cared for Bobby. 

“He left behind a bunch of journals. Everything he ever knew about hunting is in those journals.” 

“Do you have them?” 

“Some of them. Sam and Dean have the rest.” 

“Could I read them?” 

“Sure.” you looked at your watch, “But for now, you should go meet your friends.” 

You let your arms drop from their hold on him. He reluctantly stepped away from you.

“Do you want to…” he gestured 

You shook your head, “Now probably isn’t the best time.” 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” he asked, “After you get out of work?”

You nodded, “We can go out for dinner?” 

“Sounds perfect.”

Spencer leaned in and kissed you one last time, “Don’t let your brothers drive you crazy.” 

“I won’t.” you promised.

~*~*~*~*~

You loved your brothers. You really did. Maybe if you kept reminding yourself of that fact, this murderous feeling would settle down. 

“Who ate the last of my Lucky Charms?” you held up the empty box. You were in the mood for breakfast for dinner, and one of them ruined your plans.

Sam and Dean immediately pointed at each other, deflecting the blame. You held back the long suffering scream of youngest siblings across the globe. It took all your strength but you were able to do it.

“You are my brothers, and I love you.” you exhaled slowly, “But when are you getting out of my house?” 

“We just want to make sure you’re all settled here.” Sam explained. 

“Settled into whichever life you choose.” Dean smirked smugly. 

“You were eavesdropping?” you asked, incredulous. 

“Overheard.” Sam tried to correct you. 

“I left you both in my kitchen and talked to Spencer in the hallway. How could you have overheard that?” you asked. 

“By the way, I take offense to you keeping your pet FBI agent away from us.” Dean crossed his arms.

You countered by placing your hands on your hips. Sam noticed the combative body language and immediately stepped back. He knew better than to get between you two. 

“In my defense, last time I left you two alone, you did try to kill each other.” you argued. 

“That’s in the past.” Dean waved a hand around, “You should invite him for a night out before we leave.” 

You placed your hand on your head, “Need I remind you that I live in the capitol of law enforcement?” 

“A night in is also fine.” Dean shrugged. 

“So, I’m stuck with you both until I invite Spencer over for dinner. That’s what you’re saying.” you sighed. 

“It would be nice to have a chance to meet him, officially.” Sam interjected. 

“Fine.” you relented. 

“Especially if he’s going to move into the bunker with us.” Dean teased. 

“We are not moving into the bunker!” you emphatically crossed your arms in a universal “no”.

“He said he wants to be a hunter, and we’ve got plenty of space. You can train him there.” Sam offered. 

“He’s not becoming a hunter!” you insisted. 

“Y/N. You made that choice, but you have to let him make that choice too.” Dean said. 

“I don’t want him to get hurt.” you sat down on your couch. 

“Princess, he works for the FBI. Surely he can get hurt doing that.” Dean sat next to you. 

“But it’s different. That won’t be my fault.” you replied truthfully. 

Your brothers paused. They knew how you were feeling. They had lost people they cared about. People they loved. They would do anything to go back and save them. Even if that meant never meeting them. 

“It sounds like you guys need to have a real talk about it. It’s a big decision to make, and it’s one you both need to agree on.” Sam sat on your other side. You immediately leaned on him. 

“Would he have been better off if we never met?” you asked after some silence had passed. 

“Course not.” Dean patted your leg, “As long as you don’t cook for him. Then maybe.” 

You snorted and kicked him, “Ass.” 

You all laughed and enjoyed a moment of familial normalcy. Something the three of you rarely got to enjoy. Time where you could just be together and not have to worry about the weight of the world. Sometimes it was easy to forget that you were just three siblings, who loved each other. 

“I’m still mad about the Lucky Charms, by the way.”


	11. Chapter 11

_Have fun tonight! Be safe!_

Spencer looked down at his phone and smiled. 

“No.” Morgan said as he reached for the phone, “You are not texting your girlfriend all night. That’s the rule.” 

Spencer looked to JJ for help, she simply held up her phone, which was turned off. 

“She just wants to make sure I got here alright. I’ll let her know, then I’ll turn it off.” Spencer negotiated. 

Morgan relented and handed him his phone back. 

_Will do. I love you._

Morgan looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. 

“We’re using the l-word now?’ he asked, “That was quick.” 

Garcia and JJ looked intrigued. 

“When did this happen?” Garcia asked. 

“Tonight.” Spencer quickly turned his phone off, “Before I came here.” 

Morgan, JJ and Garcia shared a look. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Spence,” JJ sighed, “You are an adult and we trust your decisions, but we are a little worried.” 

“You only met her a few months ago.” Garcia added. 

“Three months.” Spencer said, feeling defensive. 

“Then, it turns out that she’s the sister of two serial killers. Whether she wanted to or not, she has killed people. I mean, that’s a lot for any new relationship. It seems like you’re just digging your heels in. have you thought about this?” Morgan asked, genuine concern in his eyes. 

“Like I said, we trust you but we just wanted to be sure that you know what you’re getting into.” JJ finished. 

Spencer wanted to be upset with them. But they did bring up good points. At least from their perspective. He looked down at his barely drunk beer. 

“Remember what I told you a few weeks ago?” he turned to Morgan, sitting up straighter. 

“Yeah, but that was before any of this started.” Morgan replied. 

“I said I thought she could be the one. That I could see us getting married one day.” Spencer explained to his other friends, “Somehow, that feeling hasn’t gone away. Over the past few weeks, I expected it too but it didn’t. I love her and I want to be with her.” 

“We’ll take your word for it.” Morgan nodded before a grin took over, “When do we get to meet her?” 

Spencer immediately spluttered. He hadn’t been expecting that outcome. 

“Obviously the relationship is serious enough now.” JJ smirked. 

“I would have to talk to her about that.” Spencer flushed, all his bravado from before melting away.

“Well, the sooner the better.” Garcia raised her drink and the others all toasted. 

Spencer smiled at his friends, hoping that any questions about his relationship were behind them. 

~*~*~*~*~

The following day, Spencer arrived at your door. After fussing with his hair for a moment, he knocked on the door. He had this restaurant he had been looking forward to trying out. Tonight he would get the chance to finally talk to you, one on one. 

Imagine his surprise when you didn’t answer the door. 

“Spencer,” Dean grinned, “Enter if you dare.” 

Spencer walked in past him, a little confused. Sam and Castiel sat on opposite sides of the couch, leaving a spot in between them. 

“Take a seat, Y/N will be back soon.” Dean gestured to the couch. 

Spencer sat down, looking around him apprehensively. 

“We may have gotten off on the wrong foot before,” Sam started, “With all the vampire stuff, we didn’t get a chance to meet really.” 

“Or indulge in the time honored tradition of the “shovel talk”.” Castiel used finger guns again. Spencer had to resist the urge to profile Castiel, given that he was an angel and human behavioral analysis probably only went so far on him and his kind.

“The shovel talk?” Spencer asked once the words registered. 

“Asking about your intentions with our sister. The good stuff.” Deam settled into his arm chair. 

“Dean’s just being a dick.” Sam rolled his eyes, “It’s not that bad. How did you guys meet?” 

Spencer felt like he was in a bit of a whirlwind. Dean seemed to be playing the bad cop, while Sam was being the good cop while Castiel was just...staring intensely at him. In another life these guys would have made wonderful interrogators. 

“Well,” Spencer cleared his throat, “An old coworker of mine was one of Y/N’s professors at Georgetown, and she introduced us.” 

Dean nodded, appeased. 

“Have you engaged in sexual intercourse?” Castiel asked, causing Spencer’s heart to stop. 

“DON’T ANSWER THAT!” Sam and Dean yelled in unison. 

Before anything else could happen, the front door opened and you walked through, carrying a few bags of take out. 

“Hey Spence,” you smiled, “I hope you don’t mind if we stay in tonight.” 

“Uh no. That’s fine.” Spencer stood from the couch, “Let me help you.” 

He took the bags from you and followed you into the kitchen. Any excuse to step away from your brothers. 

As you both left the room, Sam and Dean turned to Castiel. 

“What the hell?” Dean asked, his voice hushed. 

“I thought the point of this was to gain information about their romantic relationship?” he tilted his head to the side in confusion. 

“Yeah,” Sam gestured to the kitchen, “But not about...that stuff.” 

“I don’t understand.” Castiel shook his head. 

“Clearly!” Dean facepalmed, not wanting to talk about this incident any further. 

~*~*~*~*~

Spencer set the food down on the counter, “I thought we are going to go out tonight.” 

“I meant to call you, but my brothers won’t leave until they get a chance to spend some time with you.” you reached up for the plates in the cabinet, “And I need my space back.” 

“Are they going to kill me?” Spencer asked, only half joking. 

“If they didn’t do it when you were a vampire, I’d say you’re safe.” you reassured him. Sam and Dean may have intimated your previous love interests, but they never hurt them. As far as you were aware. 

“This is normal, right?” Spencer asked as he grabbed silverware, “Meeting your brothers and fearing for my life?” 

You laughed a little, “I would say so.” 

“My friends want to meet you.” Spencer said after a brief pause. 

“Do you want me to meet them?” you turned to face him.

He nodded, “I would like that very much.” 

“Alright, I’ll meet them.” you grinned, “If you can get through dinner with my family and not want to run for the hills.” 

“That’s only fair.” he smiled back before following you back into the living room. 

~*~*~*~*~

That night, Penelope Garcia sat in her home. Her stomach twisted up in knots. She tried to ignore the feeling, but she just couldn’t let it go. She cared about all her friends, and Spencer didn’t have the most experience in terms of romance. What if he was being used? What if he got hurt. 

With a groan, she gave into her desires and grabbed her laptop. She quickly pulled up google and typed in two names. Before she had the FBI’s database to draw from. From her civilian computer, she would have to make due with public information. 

**_Sam & Dean Winchester_ **

As she scrolled through the results, she didn’t see the articles she expected to find. No lists of crimes or public outrage. Instead she found _fanfiction_?

"Who is Carver Edlund?" She murmured to herself as she clicked the first link. Officially descending into the rabbit hole. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Well,” Dean sighed as he stood up, “This has been great, but I think it’s time Sammy and I headed out.” 

“Oh no. Say it isn’t so.” you deadpanned as you cleaned up the takeout containers. 

“It wasn’t all bad.” Sam teased, “You know you missed us.” 

“I miss my Lucky Charms more.” you smirked back. 

Dean ignored you and walked over to Spencer extending his hand, “Good seeing you.” 

When Spencer shook his hand, Dean squeezed it very tightly before dropping his voice. 

“Hurt her, and we will find you. Got it?” 

“Understood.” Spencer tightened his grip, not backing down from the challenge. 

“Good man.” Dean grinned before stepping back, allowing Sam to say his goodbyes. 

“Y/N said you were interested in reading some journals. I can try to send you some when we get back.” Sam shook his hand quickly. 

“I would appreciate that very much.” Spencer replied. 

“Good luck.” Sam patted his shoulder once before heading over to say goodbye to you. 

Castiel wandered over to Spencer, but did not shake his hand. 

“I’ve been told my question about you and Y/N’s sexual intimacy was inappropriate.” the angel said. 

Before Spencer could respond, Castiel patted his shoulder hard. 

“I wish you both the most pleasure in your future fornications, if you should decide to engage in them.” 

He left as Spencer flushed, unable to process what he just heard. 

~*~*~*~

You quickly said goodbye to your brothers. 

“Call me when you get back, okay?” you leaned in your doorway. 

“Yes, mom.” Sam rolled his eyes fondly. 

You hugged them both. Despite the annoyance you felt these last few weeks, you knew you would miss them the moment they were gone. 

“Stay safe.” you mumbled against Dean’s chest. 

“You too, princess.” he replied before letting you go. 

You watched the three of them leave, before closing the door to your apartment. 

“Finally.” you flopped down onto your couch, “My house is mine again.” 

Spencer chuckled, “Should I give you and your apartment some time alone?” 

“Don’t you dare.” you reached up and grabbed his wrist, then pulled him down to sit with you. 

For a few moments, you just sat together, holding each other. You enjoyed the silence and the physical comfort of one another. 

“I never got a chance to ask you how your case went.” you finally broke the silence. 

You could feel Spencer shrug, “We caught him, but not before he killed two people.” 

You took his hand and kissed it, “I’m sorry. That’s really hard.” 

Spencer nodded and brought his hand up to rub your scalp.

“It’s oddly nice, being able to talk to you about this.” he mused, “I know it’s different, but you understand the feeling.” 

You leaned into his touch, “It’s hard, but you have to know it’s not your fault. Try to think about the people he won’t get the chance to kill because of you.” 

Silence fell between you again. Spencer running his finger through your hair, and you playing with his free hand. 

“Sam said he would try to send me some of the journals they had. Thank you for that.” Spencer said. 

“I still have a few if you really want to read them.” you replied, letting your eyes close. 

“I want to learn everything I can about your world.” He placed a kiss on your temple. 

“I’ll get them for you later.” you hummed, “Just let me enjoy this for a few more minutes.” 

Yu heard Spencer laugh softly, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” you yawned.

~*~*~*~*~

Garcia was usually very aware of her surroundings. Normally, someone wouldn’t be able to walk into her office without her noticing it. However, today she was a little bit distracted. She turned the page page of her book. She didn’t hear Derek Morgan come into the room. 

“Hey baby girl, I was wondering if…” he trailed off as he noticed that she wasn’t paying attention to him. He tilted his head and looked at the object of her attention. 

It was a black book with two shirtless men on the cover. Before he could read the name, Garcia seemed to notice him and quickly put the book aside. 

“How long have you been there?” she asked nervously. 

“Not long.” he smirked, “Getting some reading done?” 

“Oh you know, research.” he replied. 

“Suuuuure it is.” he chuckled, “I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch?” 

“Just give me a sec, and I’ll meet you by the elevator.” 

“Hey Garcia,” Morgan got her attention, “Not sure what you need Fabio for when I’m right here. 

With a teasing grin, Morgan left the room. Garcia rolled her eyes as her phone dinged. She quickly glanced down and read the notification. 

_**Beckywinchester176 replied to your message!** _

~*~*~*~*~

Morgan walked over to his desk and found the BAU’s resident genius also reading. It seemed to be an old leather bound book, compared to Garcia’s mass market paperback. 

“What is it with everyone today?” he sighed to himself before turning to Spencer, “Pretty Ricky! Want to get some lunch with us?” 

Spencer didn’t even look up from his book, “No thanks. I’d like to finish this.” 

Morgan raised an eyebrow, “That should take you what, five minutes at the max?” 

Wordlessly, Spencer reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a short stack of similar books. Morgan knew there was no way he was going to convince him to drop that stack of books.

“Just be sure you get your paperwork done sometime today.” Morgan huffed. 

“Already done.” Spencer replied as he turned another page. 

As Morgan walked away, Spencer stopped reading to think about what he had learned so far. You, Sam, and Dean had all talked about Bobby with respect and love. He seemed to have been a brilliant man, keeping these records and reporting any findings he had. But, his start into hunting, the reason he started hunting monsters was tragic. 

Bobby’s wife, Karen, was possessed by a demon, and since Bobby didn’t know any better he killed her. Help came too late, and Bobby had to live with that guilt. 

Spencer closed his eyes and exhaled. 

What if that was him? What if something happened and he hurt Y/N? What if she… 

He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of those thoughts. 

Y/N said that no normal person becomes a hunter. It takes a certain combination of grief and crazy. She had mentioned that John Winchester became a hunter when he lost his wife, when Sam and Dean lost their mother. Y/N was dragged into the life by her parents, and when they were killed she stayed in it. Death begat death begat death…

Spencer stared down at the book for a moment before sighing and pushing through it. He promised Y/N he would read them and give them back to her. However, he would have to talk to her about his concerns.

~*~*~*~*~

You sat on your couch with a cup of tea. You inhaled and enjoyed the quiet of your apartment. A quiet that had been missing for weeks. However, that peace was interrupted by an insistent knock on your door. 

With a groan, you stood and went to the door to answer it. Before you could say anything, your boyfriend held up on the journals you gave him and pointed to it. 

“You went to Hell?” Spencer exclaimed as he walked into your apartment. 

You flinched. You knew you should have skimmed the journals before giving them to him. You did think that Bobby would have written about your death. This would be a fun conversation.

“We’ve all done it at some point. The Winchester trifecta.” you tried to joke. 

“All three of you went to Hell?” he asked again, “Hell is real?” 

You quickly realized that this was not going to go well. Maybe you should have prepared him better before just handing him a stack of books and telling him to figure it all out. Well shit. 

“Yes. But, so is Heaven. Most people go to Heaven. Unless they are really bad, or sell their souls.” you explained. 

“How did you…” he began to ask, but you shook your head. Your time in Hell was something you tried not to think about too often. 

“What matters is that I am alive now.” you pulled him closer to you, “I promise I’ll tell you someday, but I’m not ready. Not yet.” 

Spencer sighed and accepted your embrace. He could accept that. For now. Just as you would if he told you he wasn’t ready to tell you about some of his worst cases. 

“I read about Bobby and his wife.” he tried to change the subject, “It was so tragic, and I can’t imagine living with that.” 

You nodded, “Remember my tattoo? It’s an anti-possession sigil. Demons can’t possess me.” 

Spencer released a breath of relief when he heard that. He still hugged you tighter for a moment. 

“What I mean is, I get it. I get why you don’t want to go back to hunting.” he pulled away from you enough to look at you. 

“I just lost so much because of it.” you could feel yourself tearing up. 

“I know.” Spencer kissed your forehead, “But, I don’t want my lack of knowledge to get you hurt. We don’t have to become hunters but I want you to teach me. Just enough so that I can help you if anything happens.” 

You nodded, thinking it was an acceptable compromise. You’d be more than happy to teach him how to defend himself. 

“You know,” you grinned teasingly, “If we’re going to do this, you might have to get my tattoo.” 

“Done.” Spencer replied without any hesitation. 

Your eyes widened, “Spence, I was joking. You don’t have to-” 

Spencer cupped your cheek, “I don’t want us to end up like Bobby. I don’t want you to ever have to worry about that. I’m more than happy to get the tattoo if it means we won’t have to go through that.” 

You tried to keep the emotions you were feeling at bay, but they began to pour out without your consent. 

You surged forward, kissing Spencer deeply. His hand that was on your cheek fell to your neck, pulling you in. His other hand fell to your waist. Refusing to pull away, you guided him to your couch. 

Once the back of his knees hit the couch, you pushed him down to sit on it. You quickly followed suit, straddling his lap. Spencer moaned as you rolled your hips against him. You grinned into the kiss at that noise.

As you began to kiss down his neck, a random thought popped into Spencer’s head. 

“Wait,” he panted, “There’s something I should tell you. Something Castiel said.” 

You pulled away, annoyance on your features, “You’re really thinking about Cas? Now?”

“He asked if we’ve had sex yet.” Spencer replied, flushing, “In front of your brothers.” 

“What did you say?” you asked. 

“Thankfully nothing. They didn’t want to hear the answer.” 

“Okay, so what’s wrong?” you asked. 

“Afterwards, he wished us ‘many pleasurable fornications’.” Spencer imitated the stoic angel as best he could. 

“That’s a bit of a mood killer.” you huffed, rolling off of his lap to sit next to him. 

“That it is.” Spencer sighed before taking your hand, “Sorry.” 

“I can’t even blame you.” you smiled at him, “I can’t believe I got cock-blocked by an angel of the lord.”

Spencer laughed with you at that. He leans in and presses a chaste kiss to your lips. 

You smile up at him softly, as you plot to murder an angel. 

~*~*~*~*~


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I know I went on a break for personal life and mental health stuff. But hot damn I did not mean to be gone for so long! I really missed this story and really appreciate all your kind comments and messages! Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!

“Pop quiz.” You announced as you sat on the couch next to Spencer. 

He slid a bookmark into the journal he was reading. You had lost track of how many he had devoured, and that was before Sam sent the others. If he kept this up, you would have to bring him to the Library at the Bunker. 

“Hit me.” he grinned as he set the journal aside. 

“Ghosts.” 

“You find their bones, pour salt on them, and then burn it.” He responded. 

“Unless…” you prompted. 

“Unless, there are no bones and the ghost is attached to an object. Then you salt and burn the object instead.” 

“Very good.” you leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

“That one was easy.” he grumbled. 

“Because it’s the most common type of hunt.” you replied before kissing him again. 

Spencer smiled before pulling away, “Actually, I did have some questions about some sigils.” 

You rolled your eyes with a fond smile, “I am in love with a nerd.” 

“Lucky you.” Spencer replied as he reached for the journal he was reading. You settled in next to him and prepared for another lesson in hunting. 

~*~*~*~*~

Garcia stared down at her phone, and texted away. An annoyed furrow on her brow. 

“I can’t help but feel ignored here.” Morgan crossed his arms. 

“Sorry.” Garcia didn’t even look up from her phone, “I’m just replying to a message and then I will become a ray of human sunshine again.” 

She quickly typed another message before placing her phone on the table. 

“There. I’m back!” she declared. 

Morgan did not look convinced, “I haven’t seen you this glued to your phone since they announced a new game in that series you like.” 

“You would think six years would be enough time to show us something.” she muttered. 

“You okay?” Morgan asked, ignoring the intro to a rant he’s heard many times. 

“Yeah, I’ve just been fixated on this new book series.” she answered. 

“Ahhh.” Morgan relaxed into his seat, “You’re deep in the forums.” 

“You could say that.” she picked up the menu in front of her. 

“Just don’t forget to come up for air every now and then.” he chuckled as he picked up his menu. 

They fell into a comfortable silence….until Garcia’s phone vibrated against the table. 

“”Don’t.” Morgan didn’t look up from his menu. 

“Just one quick peek.” she reached for her phone. 

Morgan’s head fell back as he groaned. 

~*~*~*~*~

“It’s Enochian. The language of the angels.” you explained, pointing to the drawing on the page. 

“I have to admit, I’m not very good at languages.” Spencer 

“Well, we can’t really understand it. Let alone speak it.” you gestured to your own ear, “It’s like a head splitting frequency.” 

Spencer winced at the thought before continuing, “There’s just so much to learn, and I feel like I won’t get it all.” 

“You don’t have to learn it all right now, Spence.” you reached out to squeeze his shoulder, “We have time.” 

Spencer let out a sigh at your reminder. Sometimes it was so easy for him to get so fixated on learning about a new topic that he forgot the rest of the world. He set the journal aside, determined to take a break from it. 

“You’re right.” he shifted on the couch and pulled you into his arms, “We’ve got time.” 

You sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments. Just enjoying the sounds of each other’s breathing. Spencer brought a hand up to massage your scalp as you drew patterns on his arm with your finger. 

“Would you have ever told me?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, “If I hadn’t forced Castiel to bring me with him and gotten turned by the vampire. Would you have ever told me about this?” 

You shook your head without a second thought, “Never. You were...innocent isn’t the right word. But I didn’t want to be the reason why you knew about all this.”

You felt Spencer nod, “I feel like I should be offended, but I get it. Before I never told you about my job. I didn’t want you to know how horrid other people can be.” 

You smiled at that thought, “It seems we underestimated each other.” 

Spencer hummed before pressing a kiss to your temple. 

The silence almost settled in again. You were more than happy to enjoy this time together. Time that the last few weeks had robbed you of. Tomorrow morning Spencer would go back to work. Who knows when his next case would come in? And how long would it keep him away? So, you were more than happy to selfishly enjoy the moments when you could. Old habits die hard. 

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Spencer stepped off the elevator and headed towards his desk. At least that was the plan, until he was interrupted by the other resident genius. 

“I have made a decision.” Garcia grinned at him. 

Spencer could not help how the sentence made his stomach turn, even thought Garcia was one of his good friends and coworkers. The look in her eye reminded him of the time she thought it would be fun to yell out controversial opinions about Daleks in the middle of a Doctor Who convention. 

“This weekend.” She continued, “You and Y/N come out with me and Morgan.” 

“I’m not sure how JJ will feel about being excluded.” Spencer replied. 

Garcia waved her hand dismissively, “She was invited but she already had plans with her family. Also, she technically already met your girlfriend.”   
“She met her before I did at the gala. I don’t think that counts.” 

“Hear me out. It will be a small meeting before she has to meet the whole team. Can you imagine that level of chaos?” 

Spencer involuntarily shivered at the thought. He loved his team, but they had a tendency to be overprotective of him. Especially after the whole Winchester situation. They tried to be supportive, but he knew that there was still some doubt lingering in the minds of his friends. Maybe it would be better if Y/N only met a few of them at first. 

“Promise to be on your best behavior?” Spencer asked. 

“Scout’s honor.” Garcia did a mock salute. 

“I’ll text Y/N and see what she thinks. 

Garcia clapped her hands together, but the joy left her face as Hotch walked across the bullpen with his trademark grim expression, and a file in his hands. 

“I’d hold off on that if I were you.” Garcia pointed in their boss’ direction. 

“Briefing room. 5 minutes.” Hotch announced to the bullpen before stepping into the room himself. 

“The work of heroes is never done.” Garcia sighed before following along. 

“You can say that again.” Spencer sighed before heading to his desk. 

~*~*~*~*~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression hurts. Abandoning all your hobbies doesn't help.

You looked at yourself in the mirror one last time. You looked ready, but the question was: did you feel ready? 

No. No you did not. 

You had faced literal knights of Hell, but this made your stomach turn. 

“Y/N are you ready?” Spencer called from the other room, “We’re going to be late.” 

You sighed once more. If Spencer can face finding out vampires are real, getting turned into one, and meeting your brothers over the course of a weekend, you can endure a few hours at a bar with her friends. 

Even if they are FBI agents who think you are a former criminal, who comes from a family of spree killers, that is in the process of leaving witness protection, and are suspicious of your intentions with their most precious friend that they are all protective of. 

Sure, yeah. Cool. Totally cool.

~*~*~*~*~

If it wasn’t for Spencer’s hand holding on to yours, you might have tried to flee as you both entered the bar. Can anyone blame you? You were raised with the belief that “the only good Fed is the one you’re impersonating”, and now you are willingly walking into a den of them. You haven’t even committed a crime in years, why were you sweating so much? 

Spencer squeezed your hand, and that brought your spiraling thoughts to a stop. That’s right. You’re doing this for him. You love him. He loves his friends. You just really wanted tonight to go well. 

As you stepped into the bar, you were immediately greeted by JJ.

“I didn’t think you could make it!” Spencer grinned as he pulled her into a hug. 

“I rearranged some things.” She smiled back before turning to you, “Y/N, great to see you again.” 

She didn’t go in for a hug, and honestly you were kind of grateful for that. 

“It’s been a while.” you chuckled awkwardly. 

JJ didn’t let it phase her as she looped her arm in yours, leading you away from Spencer further into the bar, “I’ll show you to our table.”

You glanced over your shoulder at Spencer to make sure he was following, and he gave you a reassuring smile. 

JJ took the opportunity to lean in and whisper into your ear, “I got your back tonight. You make Spence happy and that’s all I care about. Morgan and Garcia will come around. Just give them time.” 

You exhaled, releasing some of the tension you allowed to build up. 

“Thank you.” you whispered back. 

Just then you arrived at the table, and JJ quickly began to make introductions. You waved to Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia before taking your seat next to Spencer. 

“So, tell us about yourself, Y/N.” Morgan said.

Before you could even begin to stress yourself out how to answer that question, you noticed JJ elbow him, not too gently. Immediately, he rephrases the question. 

“I mean, uh, what do you do for work?” he asked. 

The night continued like that, despite a few awkward hiccups at the beginning you began to enjoy yourself. It was fun getting to know Spencer’s friends. Also, they had some hilarious stories about Spencer to tell. 

You could tell that Spencer was having fun when he went ahead and ordered a second beer, instead of milking the first one all night long. After the third, you wondered if you should say something to him. Then again, you couldn’t remember the last time Spencer relaxed and cut loose like this. Then you remember how stressful the last few weeks had been. He had earned a little overindulgence. 

~*~*~*~

“Hey, Y/N. I was gonna head to the bathroom, want to come with me?” Penelope asked.

“Sure thing.” you slid out of your seat and followed her further back into the building. Walking into the bathroom was a nice break from the loud music outside. You sighed in contentment as the cooler air engulfed you. Bathrooms in bars always had a calming effect on you. Maybe it was a hunter thing. 

You turned towards Penelope and immediately recognized the book she was holding. As much as you hated to admit it, you would recognize that ridiculous cover anywhere. Fuck. 

“I picked this up the other day, and you wouldn’t believe the similarities between you and one of the main characters.” she waved the book back and forth. 

“No kidding.” you forced out a laugh, “Is it any good?” 

You walked over to the sink to wash your hands. Why are you doing that? You have no reason to wash your hands. It makes you look guilty! Pull yourself together! 

You tried to shake off the effects of alcohol from your brain. You would kill for a cool glass of water right about now.

“Really good. I kind of dove deep into the fandom and they have some interesting stories about meeting the main characters in real life.” she continued, “I actually DM’d one going by the name Becky Winchester.” 

Fucking Becky. You knew deep down that she was to blame. She usually was when it came to these types of problems. Her or Chuck at least. 

Focus! 

You turned to face Penelope. Contrary to popular belief, you were a shit liar. And that's when you were 100% sober. You hadn't drank as much as Spencer, but you were teetering towards tipsy alright. 

You watched as the next question formed in her mind. You listened to the slight inhale before she started to speak. You were going to crack and you knew it. If she asked you were going to spill everything and-

Knock-knock.

"Hey Y/N? I think it's time Reid went home. He's trying to tell everyone something about fish. No one's enjoying it." Derek's voice came from the other side of the door. 

Sweet, blessed excuse to leave. 

"Fish in polluted waters have no sense of smell." You nodded sagely, "Coming." 

Without looking at Penelope you opened the door and stepped out. 

"I'll get him home." You try to step around him, but he holds up a hand. 

"No worries. I'll help you wrangle Pretty Boy." Derek smirked, "Believe me, he isn't the most cooperative when he gets like this." 

"Thanks." You smile before turning to find your inebriated boyfriend.

~*~*~*~*~

Surprisingly enough once Spencer knew you were coming along, getting him into the cab was a breeze. However, he seemed a lot more affectionate than usual. Sandwiched between you and Derek, he really cuddled close to you before falling asleep in the back of the cab. 

Derek chuckled quietly, “We should have warned you, he’s kind of a lightweight.” 

You shook your head, “I’m just glad to see he loosen up and have fun. It’s been a rough few months.” 

That was the moment you remembered that Derek Morgan was also a profiler. You could almost feel his eyes as they scanned your face in the dark car. 

“Listen, we all care about Reid. We’re protective of him. Given the....” he spared a glance at the cab driver before turning back to you, “Unique circumstances here, I have to ask you plainly. What do you want from a relationship with him?” 

You sighed. You had been expecting this, and at least Derek was asking you plainly. At least this question you could answer honestly. 

“I’m not sure.” you looked down at Spencer, a soft smile forming, “I love him, and I want however long we have together.” you turned to Derek, “Personally, I’m rooting for the rest of my life, but I’ll take what I can get.” 

He nodded, accepting your answer, “I believe you. In all honesty, I think he’s rooting for the same thing.” 

“I hope so.” you replied. 

The rest of the cab ride was spent in relative silence, until one nasty pothole woke Spencer up. His head lulled over to rest on Derek’s shoulder.   
“You’re my best friend.” he mumbled. 

Derek grinned, “I should hope so.” 

“If you turned into a werewolf, I wouldn’t kill you.” Spencer sleepily declare before falling asleep again. 

Derek raised an eyebrow and you quickly forced a laugh. 

“He’s gotten into this fantasy series lately. Werewolf hunters or something.” 

“That nerd.” Derek rolled his eyes, but you could hear the fond tone in his voice. 

~*~*~*~*~

“You sure you got him?” Derek asked through the window of the cab. 

You gestured to Spencer who was currently wrapped around you, “I’ll be fine. I’ll just put him to bed then head home.” 

“It was great meeting you. I’m looking forward to dinner at Rossi’s next week.”

“Wait. What dinner?” 

But Derek had already rolled up the window, leaving you and Spencer in front of his apartment building. Spencer would have some explaining to do tomorrow morning.

Getting Spencer out of the cab and upstairs to his apartment was about as easy as transporting a clingy, octopus. Everytime you managed to pry one of his arms off you, the other just found more purchase on your body. You would have so much fun teasing him about this tomorrow, but now you just wanted to go to bed. 

You finally maneuvered your way into his bedroom. You sat him on his bed, freeing yourself enough to go find him a glass of water. You could hear him whining from the other room. When you returned you made him drink the whole glass. 

“ I’ll call you tomorrow. I love you.” you leaned in to kiss his forehead. 

Unfortunately you entered his range of attack, and he immediately wrapped his arms around your waist. 

“Stay.” he slurred, resting his cheek against your stomach. 

You resigned yourself to this fate, “I can stay for a little while. How long do you want me to stay?” 

“Forever.” he answered simply. 

You laughed a little, “I have to go home at some point, Spence.” 

You could feel him shake his head, “Not if you move in with me.” 

Your eyes widened at that. Surely he didn’t mean that. He was drunk. But you couldn’t help but smile at the idea. 

“We can talk about that tomorrow.” you gently pushed him away from you, “But now we sleep.” 

“You’re staying?” a goofy grin spread across his features. 

“You know I can’t say no to you.” you answered sincerely. 

You both get comfortable in Spencer’s bed. Once you settle in, he pulls you close to him. His eyes are already closed, when he lets out a content sigh. 

“Love you, Y/N.” 

“I love you too, Spencer.” 

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
